PokeSpe Gaje Series: Ujian Gaje
by Toni07
Summary: Gimana kalau Pokedex Holders dan Pokemon Rangers ikut ujian di Pokedemic. Baca aja sendiri... Warning inside. No accept any flames. Berdasarkan fanfic Pokespe-19 yang berjudul Pokespe and Rangers School life. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Ujian Kelas 1A

**Summary: **Para Pokedex Holders dan Rangers kita bakalan ikut ujian di Pokedemic, fanfic ini berdasarkan fanfic Pokespe-19 yang berjudul Pokespe and Rangers School life.

**Warning: **Hancur, EYD, TYPO, PARAH, DAN BENAR-BENAR GAJE, OOC, DLL!

**Perhatian: **coba lihat atap rumah anda.. barangkali runtuh..

**Rate:** M, lemon, lime -plak-(author mati di gampar anggota Pokedex Holders dan para Rangers) Ehem, ratenya T. dan akan tetap menjadi T. kecuali Yellow tiba-tiba hamil. *dibacok Yellow*

Perhatian: Saya tidak menggunakan Script Format untuk percakapan disini.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Aku gak tau Pokemon Ranger punya siapa. Tapi, Ohohoho, untuk apa saya menggunakan disclaimer PokeSpe lagi? Red d.k.k. telah menjadi milik saya! *ketawa ngakak* *digiles bulldozer*

H.K. : Masih gue, tauk! Dasar author geblek tak berperike-Pokemon-an! *ngacungin jari tengah kaki dari atas bulldozer*

Author : *heavy bleeding*

Pokedex Holders : Rest in peace. Telah berpulang ke Rahmatullah dengan tidak tenang *masing-masing bawa cangkul*

H.K. : Udeeh, tinggalin aja! Ga usah pake funeral ceremony segala! Ntar kalo ada burung nasar juga dianya ilang sendiri *masih sewot*

Author : *bangkit dari mati suri* Argggghhh! Sejak kapan saya bikin disclaimer sepanjang inihhh?

H.K. : Sejak elo ngaku2 punya Red! Mereka semua khan punyakuwwwhhh!

Author : Ya udah! Red punya elo! Puas? Tapi gue gak terima elo giles pake bulldozer karatan ituh! Ayo peraaaaaanngggg!*nyiapin roket ama tank*

H.K. : Okkkeeeehhh! *manasin mesin bulldozer ama jet tempur*

Author : Okelah, happy reading! Saya mau perang dulu ama dia! *nunjuk orang yang lagi meriksa ban bulldozer sambil ngupil*

Jangan lupa reviewwwww! *kaboooorrrr!*

* * *

><p>Di atas bukit nan jauh. Teletubbies bermain-main. <strong>-langsung aja terdengar BGM khas Teletubbies-<strong> Eh? Kok jadi Teletubbies sih? Ulang-ulang!

* * *

><p>Di ulang...<p>

Hari ini cuacanya cerah sekai, cocok untuk bersantai, tapi tidak untuk Pokedex Holders dan para Rangers kita. Karena hari ini mereka UJIAN! Inilah hari buruk buat anggota2 Pokedex holders dan Rangers yang tidak pintar. Apakah soalnya susah? kita liat deh nanti.

* * *

><p>Di kelas 1-A (Kelasnya Kanto Dex Holders dan Fiore Rangers)<p>

A/N: Gue lupa nomor kelasnya...

Disinilah para murid kelas 1-A ujian, ada yang merinding, ada juga yang tenang, ada juga yang nyiapin contekan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian akan mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas. Tidak boleh mencontek selama ujian. Bagi kalian ada yang mencontek, disaat itulah anda TIDAK NAIK KELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" teriak guru yang mengawas yang tidak lain adalah Professor Oak, menggunakan toa sampe telinga anak-anak kelas 1-A itu sakit dan merah semua. (kasian...)

"B-b-b-b-ba-ba-bagaimana ini... Gue kan belum belajar" ucap Red dengan takut.

* * *

><p>Kertas ujian dan lembar jawabannya sudah dibagikan. Waktu menyelesaikannya BUKAN 5 JAM! BUKAN 4 JAM! TAPI HANYA 1 MENIT AJA! LUAR BIASA! *dikeroyok readers* (Readers: emang bisa 1 menit doank? LUAR BIASA APAAN! Toni: oke deh... 90 menit aja. Readers: tetep aja dikit!).<p>

1 ujian ini udah 4 in 1, yaitu Matematika, Bahasa, IPA, dan Soal Khusus!

UJIAN PUN DIMULAI!

* * *

><p><strong>I. MATEMATIKA<strong>

**1. 1 + 1 berapakah hasilnya?**

Red: *ngeliat soal* lha? Soalnya kok kayak gini? Ini mah mudah, jawabannya 2!

Blue: Soal anak SD? Aku tau! Jawabannya Jendela gak jadi! (aneh banget anak ini!)

Green: Kalo gak ada sama dengan, jawabannya pasti 11! (logis banget!)

Yellow: apa aja boleh... *author sweatdrop*

Lunick: Yang pasti bukan 100!

Solana: Hahahahahahahaha! Mudah banget, jawabannya 1 (dikiranya 1 X 1)

**2. 20 + 5 = ?**

Red: 205.

Blue: 25 lah, gue kan nggak goblok!

Green: 25.

Yellow: 20.

Lunick: ... (anggep dia gak jawab)

Solana: Susah! (sama kayak Lunick)

* * *

><p><strong>II. BAHASA<strong>

**1. Terjemahkan dalam bahasa Inggris! Saya permainan bell. **

Red: Game bell I

Blue: I GEMBEL!

Green: Nggak mau jawab, ntar gue dikira beneran gembel lagi.

Yellow: *sweatdrop*

Lunick: I permainan bell.

Solana: Apaan tuh? (gak jawab lagi deh!)

**2. Bahasa apa yang dipakai oleh Negara Indonesia?**

Red: *sweatdrop* Bahasa Manusia lah!

Blue: Bahasa Indonesia!

Green: *nyontek Blue* Thanks Blue! Jawabannya Bahasa Indonesia!

Yellow: Bahasa manusia.

Lunick: Bahasa Minun (lho?)

Solana: Bahasa Pluse! (aneh nih mereka berdua!)

* * *

><p><strong>III. IPA<strong>

**1. 4 sehat 5 ...**

Red: Sengsara!

Blue: Tidak sempurna.

Green: 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, dan seterusnya.

Yellow: Sempurna!

Lunick: Ya sehat juga dong!

Solana: SEMPURNA! *niru gaya Demian Sang Illusionist*

**2. Mulut daun apa namanya?**

Red: Apa ya... (anggep gak jawab)

Blue: Bola! (maksudnya?)

Green: Mouth! (ini bukan bahasa inggris oon!)

Yellow: Pasti Stomata! Gue kan tau soal tumbuh-tumbuhan!

Lunick: *ngelirik jawaban Green* Ini ya jawabannya? (jangan percaya jawabannya Green!) OK! Mouth juga ah!

Solana: *ngelirik jawabannya Lunick* Wah! Keren... Mouth! Baru tau tuh!

* * *

><p><strong>IV. SOAL KHUSUS<strong>

**1. Untuk Red, buatlah lagu sendiri!**

Red: *ngelus-ngelus dada* Sabar... sabar... Ok! Hmmm...

**Balonku ada 5, rupa rupa warnanya…**

**Hijau, kuning, kelabu, merah muda, dan biru.**

**Meletus balon hijau.. Darr!**

**Hatiku sangat kacau!**

**Ternyata tidak jadi…**

**Bukan balonku yang pecah!**

**Hore!**

**Balonku utuh lagi!**

**2. Untuk Blue, siapa ketua Pokedex Holders?**

Blue: Ckckckckck... Red, si leader Nista * Blue digebukin Red*

**3. Untuk Green, Lunick, dan Solana, kalian harus punya Sharingan kayak Itachi dari anime Naruto! Lalu pergi ke Ruang Pengawas Ujian untuk diperiksa oleh Itachi!**

Green dan Solana pun mencari pasir. Untuk apa? Mereka menaburkan pasir tersebut ke mata mereka. Alhasil mata mereka sekarang menjadi sangat merah seperti sharingan. Seperti sharingan? Itulah tujuan mereka.(Sumpah! Ni hal ternista yang pernah kebayang ama gue!). Lunick tidak berbuat apa-apa. Mana mau dia kayak gitu. Lalu mereka pun pergi ke Ruang Pengawas tempat Itachi menunggu.

Bagaimana hasil mereka bertiga?

**Green /Gagal**

Matanya yang merah dan sangat perih ini tidak dihargai oleh Itachi.

**Lunick /Gagal**

Itachi jengah aja liat dia yang kerjanya cuma nguap mulu dari tadi.

**Solana /Gagal**

Sama kayak Green. Padahal matanya udah perih banget tuh ditaburin pasir.

**4. Untuk Yellow, kamu punya uang yang cukup untuk membeli mainan yang kamu inginkan. Tetapi kamu melihat seorang pengemis yang sedang mengemis di jalanan. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?**

Yellow: Uangnya gue kasih sebagian, gue nggak tega ngeliatnya sih!

* * *

><p>Di bagian paling bawah kertas ujian ada tulisan ini:<p>

**GOOD LUCK!**

* * *

><p>Setelah 1 jam kemudian, tes selesai. Mereka pun diperbolehkan pulang dengan perasaan tegang karena mereka takut hasilnya jelek sekali!<p>

TBC... (Tukang Bakso Cinta *dikeroyok Cinta Laura*)

* * *

><p>Hai Readers semuanya! Gue ada pemberitahuan!<p>

Yang pertama, sepertinya saya hiatus untuk membuat 2 dari cerita-cerita saya, yaitu "Pokespe Investigasi" dan "PokeAthlon Super Gaje". Gue ada masalah untuk melanjutkannya, jadi gue stop sementara fanfic-fanfic itu. Dan mungkin saja salah satu dari fanfic-fanfic itu dihapus. Maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya untuk para Readers sekalian.

* * *

><p>Yang kedua, bagi kalian yang berminat ikut Roleplay Pokemon Adventures dengan Bahasa Indonesia, silakan buka website ini (hapus spasi-spasinya sebelum membuka websitenya! Kalo tidak, websitenya tidak bisa dibuka):<p>

forum .fanfiction .net/fo rum/Roleplay_PoKe MoN_Ad ventures_versi_Indone sia /986 58/

Dan dengan senang hati kami menerima kalian di RP itu. Ohya, daftar dulu sebelum ikut RP! Pendaftarannya ada di forum itu juga!

* * *

><p>Ketiga, SAYA TIDAK TERIMA FLAME KARENA DIANGGAP SCRIPT FORMAT DI FIC INI, SAYA TIDAK PAKE SCRIPT FORMAT UNTUK FANFIC INI, GAK PERCAYA, LIHAT AJA SENDIRI! DI ADEGAN SEBELUM UJIAN ITU, SAYA TIDAK PAKE SCRIPT FORMAT! JADI APABILA SAYA DAPAT FLAME SATU SAJA ATAU LEBIH, SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENERIMAYA DAN AKAN MENGHAPUSNYA LANGSUNG DARI DAFTAR REVIEWS DAN AKAN SAYA CATAT NAMA ORANG YANG MENGFLAME FIC INI KARENA HAL ITU!<p>

* * *

><p>Keempat, apabila kalian tidak suka ada flame di fanfic author lain ataupun punya kalian, silakan kalian berikan tanggapan anda readers sekalian soal itu lewat review. Kalian tahu, aku juga tidak suka mereka seenak-enaknya meng-flame fanfic orang karena alasan yang kadang-kadang tidak jelas, bahkan ada yang menghina juga! Aku juga pernah mengalaminya.<p>

* * *

><p>Dan maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam kata-kata. Atas perhatiannya aku ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya! Dan Please Review!<p>

Toni07, Sign Out!


	2. Chapter 2: Ujian Kelas 1B

**Summary: **Para Pokedex Holders dan Rangers kita bakalan ikut ujian di Pokedemic, fanfic ini berdasarkan fanfic Pokespe-19 yang berjudul Pokespe and Rangers School life.

**Warning: **Hancur, EYD, TYPO, PARAH, DAN BENAR-BENAR GAJE, OOC, DLL!

**Perhatian: **coba lihat atap rumah anda.. barangkali runtuh..

**Rate:** M, lemon, lime -plak-(author mati di gampar anggota Pokedex Holders dan para Rangers) Ehem, ratenya T. dan akan tetap menjadi T. kecuali Yellow tiba-tiba hamil. *dibacok Yellow*

**Disclaimer : **PokeSpe dan Pokemon Rangers bukan punya saya. Tapi kalo fanfic ini punya saya! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

HORE! GUE AKHIRNYA BISA BIKIN CHAPTER 2 TANPA SCRIPT FORMAT! JADI GAK ADA AGRUMENT SOAL SCRIPT FORMAT DI FIC INI DEH!

Kita kan tadi sudah ngintip Kanto Dex Holders dan Fiore Rangers, sekarang giliran Jotho Dex Holders dan Almia Rangers. Intip yuk!

Di kelas 1-B (Kelasnya Jotho Dex Holders dan Almia Rangers)

Setelah ujian untuk kelas 1-A, bagaimana ujian untuk kelas 1-B? Meskipun cuaca cerah, tetap aja hari hari ini hari yang menyeramkan bagi anak-anak kelas 1-B tanpa terkecuali lumut ijo itu tuh! *Author nunjuk-nunjuk Wally* *Author ditembak Wally pake senapan Karabin M4 emas*

Kisah anak kelas 1-B ujian pun dimulai...

"Sekarang ujian , tolong jangan menyontek! Kerjakan sendiri-sendiri! Kalo ketahuan mencontek, hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu di Pokedemic ini! (lebih kejam dari guru kelas 1-A)" teriak bu guru yang tidak lain adalah Daisy Oak (kakaknya Green) dengan kerasnya sampai menimbulkan tsunami di Aceh lagi. (hebat!)

"Kenceng amat ya bu guru tuh! Teriak? Sampe buku aku aja terpental sejauh 15000Km (hebat!)" seseorang mengeluh karena Daisy teriak.

"Aaa... duh... aku... bel... lum... be... la... jar..." seseorang lagi mengeluh bukan karena Daisy, melainkan karena sampe gak belajar! Sampai-sampai terkencing dicelana (udah besar kok ngompol... hahahahahahaha!)

Kertas soal dan lembar jawaban sudah dibagikan. Mata pelajarannya IPA, Matematika, IPS Sejarah, dan Bahasa! Kita intip mereka ujian yuk!

**I. MATEMATIKA**

**1. 0x1x2x3x4x5=?**

'Kalo ada bilangan yang dikali nol, pasti hasilnya 0!' (Gold)

'ini mah mudah! Jawabannya 012345! Tapi karena nolnya di depan dihilangkan saja! Jadi 12345!' (Silver)

'*sweatdrop* jawabannya 0' (Crystal)

'0' (Wally)

'Jawabannya pasti 25! (BODOH! INI PERKALIAN! BUKAN PENJUMLAHAN!)' (Kellyn)

'berapa ya? (anggep tidak dijaawab)' (Kate)

**2. Ada seorang anak mengayuh sepeda sejauh 600Km dalam waktu 12 jam. Pertanyaannya, 1+1=? (gak ada hubungannya!)**

'Jawabannya mungkin lilin' (Gold)

'kalo dihitung, 600:12=50! 50+1+1=52! Jadi jawabannya 52!' (Silver)

'11' (Crystal)

'Jawabannya 2!' (Wally)

'*ngelirik jawaban Wally* Oh! 2! Thanks Wally!' (Kellyn)

'*ngelirik jawaban Kellyn* wah! Jawabannya benar gak ya? 2 aja deh!' (Kate)

**II. IPS SEJARAH**

**1. Siapa penemu gaya Newton?**

'Albert Einstein! (ngaco dot com)' (Gold)

'Isaac Newton!' (Silver)

'Dewa Jashin mungkin? (Crystal ikutan aliran Jashin nih!)' (Crystal)

'Hellen Keller kali?' (Wally)

'Yang pasti belakangnya ada Newton-Newton gitu! Siapa ya namanya? Isuuc? Isiic? Akh, nggak tau deh! (Anggep gak jawab!)' (Kellyn)

'Mana gue tau! Gue aja cuma lulusan TK! (tapi kok bisa ngurus komputer?)' (Kate)

**2. Siapakah penemu bohlam lampu?**

'Mungkin aku.' (Gold)

'Hebat tuh!' (Silver)

'Thomas Alfa Edison!' (Crystal)

'(-_-") nih soal gue gak tahu!' (Wally)

'Edison!' (Kellyn)

'Lupa!' (Kate)

**III. IPA**

** hewan berbulu! Apa makannya trus, suka ngapain hewan itu!**

'Apa ya... (gak jawab!)' (Gold)

'Ini soalnya mudah! *nulis di kertas jawaban* Si Monyet sialan, makannya pisang sialan (sampe buah dibilang sialan? PARAH!), suka nangkep bola sialan dan menyukai si manager sialan. (Silver, kamu lagi ngomongin soal Monta (Eyeshield 21) ya?)' (Silver)

'Karena kebanyakan hewan berrbulu, jadi jawabannya semua hewan!' (Crystal)

'Lupa...' (Wally)

'Jawabannya simple aja, Monta! (JAHAT!)' (Kellyn)

'Apa ya? Aduh! *garut-garut kepala karena kebingungan* *ngeliat Monta menangkap pass dari Hiruma* Oh! Monyet! Makannya pisang! Seneng garut kepala! Thanks ya Monta, engkau mengingatkanku tentang monyet' (Kate)

**2. Ikan mengandung zat...**

'PokeDollar (Mata duitan!)' (Gold)

'Tanya aja sama Crys! Dia kan pintar tentang IPA!' (Silver)

'Protein!' (Crystal)

'Ng...' (Wally)

'Karbohidrat!' (Kellyn)

'Protein...' (Kate)

**IV. BAHASA**

**1. What is your name? memiliki arti...**

'Berapa duit lu?' (Gold)

'Your name is siapa?' (Silver)

'Kemana Pokemon gue?' (Crystal)

'Siapa nama lu?' (Wally)

'Siapa your name?' (Kellyn)

'Kemana Vatonage Styler gue?' (Kate)

**2. Buku bukan makhluk hidup, manusia bukan buku, jadi manusia...**

'Makhluk hidup lah!' (Gold)

'Itu toh! Jadi, manusia bukan makhluk hidup... itu aja kok repot... (Wuihhh!)' (Silver)

'Um... ini soal agak aneh, jadi gak usah diisi. Mungkin salah buat soal (bener tahu soalnya tuh!)' (Crystal)

'Jadi, Manusia ya Manusia lah! Masa hewan!' (Wally)

'Jadi,... Manusia bukan makhluk hidup dan juga buku! Nih pertanyaan aneh banget! (dasar tidak menghargai!)' (Kellyn)

'Gak tahu' (Kate)

And then...

**BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 3!**

Buat manjangin ficnya, gue balas reviewnya!

Dayanara Carisa: Thanks udah nenangin aku!

Quiet Librarian: Lemon itu adalah salah satu konten yang biasanya ada di fanfic rated M, jadi isinya tentang... ya gimana ya bicarainnya? Gue tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi lemon itu berisi konten pelecehan s*ksual (ih... ngeri deh! Tapi gue pernah baca, hehehehehehe). Maaf ya, jangan marahin saya soal gue baca fic rated M. Dan, thanks udah belain saya dari seorang flamer.

Frozen96Fantasy: Nanti gue bayarin, tapi gue jadiin utang nanti! Jadi, kalo elo keluar dari RS, kamu harus bayar utang lo dengan bunga 200%!

Thanks udah baca fic ini! Kalo kalian mau review, tolong beritahu aku pertanyaan apa yang kamu anggap paling bagus dan lucu bagi kalian!

PLEASE! REVIEW YA!

Toni07, Sign Out!


	3. Chapter 3: Pemeriksaan Ujian

**Summary: **Para Pokedex Holders dan Rangers kita bakalan ikut ujian di Pokedemic, fanfic ini berdasarkan fanfic Pokespe-19 yang berjudul Pokespe and Rangers School life.

**Warning: **Hancur, EYD, TYPO, PARAH, DAN BENAR-BENAR GAJE, OOC, DLL!

**Perhatian: **coba lihat atap rumah anda.. barangkali runtuh..

**Rate:** M, lemon, lime -plak-(author mati di gampar anggota Pokedex Holders dan para Rangers) Ehem, ratenya T. dan akan tetap menjadi T. kecuali Yellow tiba-tiba hamil. *dibacok Yellow*

**Disclaimer : **PokeSpe dan Pokemon Rangers bukan punya saya. Tapi kalo fanfic ini punya saya! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Pada Zaman dahulu kala, terdapatlah sekolah yang bernama Pokedemic (woi! Ini bukan dongeng. Ganti). Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, semua orang masih bermimpi indah. Tidak ada anak yang sekolah untuk hari ini, jawabannya ya karena masih liburan sekolah. Tapi, ternyata masih ada yang disekolah. Tak lain tak bukan adalah guru! Mereka sedang asyiknya memeriksa hasil ulangan tersebut. Dari pada mati penasaran, lebih baik kita tengok saja dulu.

"Aduh, udah kerja lembur dari siang sampai siang lagi, gaji gak naek-naek! Mana anak dan Istriku rewel mulu! Arghhh..." keluh salah satu Guru itu yang ternyata hidupnya sangat susah (kok malah ngebahas Guru ini?) yang bernama Professor Birch.

"Hei! Dah belom meriksanya? Mau dimasukin nilai nih" seseorang guru, Professor Oak melihat Professor Birch males-malesan.

"Iya, iya" Professor Birch menjawab dengan singkatnya dan lalu dia memeriksa hasil ulangan dimulai dari kelas 1-A (ini nih yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Mari kita liat)

**KELAS I-A**

**MATEMATIKA**

**1. 1+1 berapakah hasilnya? (hasilnya 11, karenakan gak ada =)**

'2' (Red) (Salah)

'Jendela Gak Jadi' (Blue) (Salah)

'11' (Green) (Bener)

'Apa aja boleh' (Yellow) (Salah)

'Yang pasti bukan 100' (Lunick) (Salah)

'1' (Solana) (Salah)

**2. 20 + 5 = ? (yang ini hasilnya 25, kan ada =)**

'205' (Red) (Salah)

'25' (Blue) (Bener)

'25' (Green) (Bener)

'20' (Yellow) (Salah)

'...' (Lunick dan Solana) (Sama-sama salah)

Professor Birch's Teacher Note: Apa apaan ini? Cuma satu orang yang bener. Kapan sekolah Pokedemic maju kalo muridnya kayak gini?

**BAHASA**

**1. Terjemahkan dalam bahasa Inggris! Saya permainan bell. (Pasti kalian tahu jawabannya!)**

'Game bell I' (Red) (Salah)

'I GEMBEL' (Blue) (Bener)

'Nggak mau jawab, ntar gue dikira beneran gembel lagi' (Green) (bener, soalnya dia kan tahu. Tapi karena malu, jadi gak mau dijawab. Hehe...)

'...' (Yellow) (Bener, karena dia tahu, jadi dia gak mau jawab juga, kayak Green)

'I permainan bell' (Lunick) (Salah)

'Apaan tuh?' (Solana) (Salah)

**2. Bahasa apa yang dipakai oleh Negara Indonesia? (ya, bahasa manusialah! Kalo bahasa Indonesia, taunya ngomong kayak monyet yang versi Indonesianya? Jadi bahasa Monyet! –plak!-)**

'Bahasa Manusia' (Red) (Bener)

'Bahasa Indonesia' (Blue) (Salah)

'Bahasa Indonesia' (Green) (Salah)

'Bahasa Manusia' (Yellow) (Bener)

'Bahasa Minun' (Lunick) (Salah)

'Bahasa Pluse' (Solana) (Salah)

Professor Birch's Teacher Note: Akhirnya Green salah juga nih!

**IPA**

**1. 4 Sehat, 5 … (Sempurna dong!)**

'Sengsara' (Red) (Salah)

'Tidak Sempurna' (Blue) (Salah)

'6, 7, 8, 9, 10, dsb' (Green) (Salah)

'Sempurna' (Yellow) (Bener)

'Sehat' (Lunick) (Salah)

'Sempurna' (Solana) (Bener, tapi kalo mau jawab, jangan pake gaya. Ke-lebay-an)

**2. Mulut daun apa namanya? (Stomata lah!)**

'…' (Red) (Salah)

'Bola' (Blue) (Salah)

'Mouth' (Green) (Salah)

'Stomata' (Yellow) (Bener)

'Mouth' (Lunick) (Salah)

'Mouth' (Solana) (Salah)

Professor Birch's Teacher Note: Ckckck... Yellow ini pinter banget soal IPA! Sisanya blo'on semua! Dan itu emang kenyataan! Bwahahahahaha! * digampar Red, Blue, Green, Lunick, dan Solana*

**SOAL KHUSUS**

'Lagu Red gak terlalu aneh' (Red tuntas)

'Blue bener' (Blue tuntas)

'Green, Lunick, dan Solana nista banget! Jangan pake pasir donk kalo mau dapetnya!' (Green, Lunick, dan Solana gak tuntas)

'Yellow ini baek banget ya...' (Yellow tuntas)

Professor Birch's Teacher Note: Kagak ada, gue udah pusing ama mereka!

**Nilai: (standar KKM 75)**

28,58 (Red tidak tuntas)

42,87 (Blue tidak tuntas)

42,87 (Green tidak tuntas)

76,45 (Yellow tuntas) (Yellow harusnya dapet 71,65. Cuma karena dia dapet peringkat 1 dalam ujian ini, dia dapet tambahan 5 poin. Selamat deh dari remedi.)

0 (Lunick tidak tuntas)

14,29 (Solana tidak tuntas)

Professor Birch's Teacher Note: Naikin kelas gak ya? Tapi, mereka udah dengan sepenuh hati menjawab ini (ceileh!) baiklah mereka semua naik kelas! (baik banget!^^)

Setelah kita melihat hasil ujian anak kelas 1-A, mari kita liat hasil ujian anak kelas 1-B!

"Huwa…capek! Sekarang saya harus meriksa yang kelas 1-B, entah kenapa saya jadi takut (itu pasti karna Wally, soalnya dia ngancem pake senjata juga! Kalo Wally gak dilulusin, guru ini bisa dibunuh tuh!)" kata seorang guru yaitu Cammy (dari Rune Factory 2) mengeluh atas kerja sambilannya.

"Hei! Kamu kok males, kalo malesan terus berhenti saja jadi Guru!" teriak si Roxas (dari Kingdom Hearts) yang rupanya juga seorang guru.

"Jangan! Saya punya anak 3 dan mereka masih sangat kecil!" Cammy memohon dengan menciumi kaki-kakinya Roxas yang bau *dibunuh Roxas pake Keyblade-nya si Sora* maksudnya memohon-mohon.

"Cepat kerjakan!" suruh Roxas untuk mnyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Baik!" Cammy pun menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mengoreksi hasil ulangan kelas 1-B (saat yang dinanti! Kita intip dikit yuk!)

**KELAS 1-B**

**MATEMATIKA**

**1. 0x1x2x3x4x5=? (hasilnya tuh gampang! Apapun yang dikali dengan 0, hasilnya ya 0)**

'0' (Gold) (Bener)

'12345' (Silver) (Salah)

'0' (Crystal) (Bener)

'0' (Wally) (Bener)

'25' (Kellyn) (Salah)

'...' (Kate) (Salah)

**2. Ada seorang anak mengayuh sepeda sejauh 600Km dalam waktu 12 jam. Pertanyaannya, 1+1=? (jawabannya 2)**

'Lilin' (Gold) (Salah)

'52' (Silver) (Salah)

'11' (Crystal) (Salah)

'2' (Wally, Kelly, dan Kate) (Tiga-tiganya bener)

Cammy's Teacher Note: Mereka yang bodoh atau soalnya yang aneh ya? *bingung*

**IPS SEJARAH**

**1. Siapakah penemu gaya Newton? (Jawabannya sesuai dengan namanya, yaitu Isaac Newton)**

'Albert Einstein' (Gold) (Salah)

'Isaac Newton' (Silver) (Benar)

'Dewa Jashin' (Crystal) (Salah)

'Helen Keller' (Wally) (Salah)

'...' (Kellyn) (Salah)

'...' (Kate) (Salah)

**2. Siapakah penemu bohlam lampu? (Jelas-jelas kalo yang nemu lampu itu adalah Thomas Alfa Edison)**

'Gold' (Gold) (Salah)

'Hebat tuh!' (Silver) (Salah)

'Thomas Alfa Edison' (Crystal) (Bener)

'...' (Wally) (Salah)

'Edison!' (Kellyn) (Bener)

'...' (Kate) (Salah)

Cammy's Teacher Note: Astaga! Anak-anak SD ato SMP aja tahu, kok gak ada yang bener-bener semua sih!

**IPA**

** hewan berbulu! Apa makannya trus, suka ngapain hewan itu! (banyak! Ada Monyet, kambing, kebo, dll)**

'...' (Gold) (Salah)

'Si Monyet sialan, makanannya pisang sialan, suka nangkap bola dan menyukai si Manger sialan' (Silver) (Salah)

'Semua Hewan' (Crystal) (Salah)

'...' (Wally) (Salah)

'Monta' (Kellyn) (Salah)

'Monyet, makannya Pisang, seneng garut kepala' (Kate) (Bener)

**2. Ikan mengandung zat... (Protein lah!)**

'PokeDollar' (Gold) (Salah)

'Tanya aja sama Crys! Dia kan pintar tentang IPA!' (Silver) (Salah)

'Protein' (Crystal) (Bener)

'...' (Wally) (Salah)

'Karbohidrat' (Kellyn) (Salah)

'Protein' (Kate) (Bener)

Cammy's Teacher Note: Ya ampun, saya baru nyadar ternyata yang pinter-pinter bisa juga ya salah! (semua orang tu pasti pernah salah! Bahkan pinter sekalipun)

**BAHASA**

**1. What is your name? memiliki arti... (Artinya Siapa Namamu)**

'Berapa duit lu?' (Gold) (Salah)

'Your name is siapa?' (Silver) (Salah)

'Kemana Pokemon gue?' (Crystal) (Salah)

'Siapa nama lu?' (Wally) (Bener)

'Siapa your name?' (Kellyn) (Salah)

'Kemana Vatonage Styler gue?' (Kate) (Salah)

**2. Buku bukan makhluk hidup, manusia bukan buku, jadi manusia... (Makhluk hidup lah!)**

'Makhluk hidup' (Gold) (Bener)

'Itu toh! Jadi, manusia bukan makhluk hidup... itu aja kok repot...' (Silver) (Salah)

'Um... ini soal agak aneh, jadi gak usah diisi. Mungkin salah buat soal' (Crystal) (Salah)

'Jadi, Manusia ya Manusia lah! Masa hewan!' (Wally) (Salah)

'Jadi,... Manusia bukan makhluk hidup dan juga buku! Nih pertanyaan aneh banget!' (Kellyn) (Salah)

'...' (Kate) (Salah)

Cammy's Teacher Note: Astaga! Gak ada yang bener semua nih! Gile ni kelas!

**Nilai: (standar KKM 80)**

'25,0' (Gold tidak tuntas)

'12,5' (Silver tidak tuntas)

'37,5' (Crystal tidak tuntas)

'200,0' (hah! Perasaan Wally Cuma betul 3 deh. Tuntas banget! Udah termasuk nilai peringkat 1!)

'25,0' (Kellyn tidak tuntas)

'37,5' (Kate tidak tuntas)

Cammy's Teacher Note: Ckckck... Wally ini gue biarin aja nilainya 200, males kalo mau ngurus dia. Takut ditodong pake senapan M4 lagi...

Author's Note: Wah! Kok banyak di sekolah Pokedemic nilainya kecil-kecil ya? Lebih baik sampai disini perjumpaan kita. See you!

**To be continued to chapter 4**

Saia akan membalas Review kalian:

**Sakigane:** Thanks udah dukung. Jangan lupa coblos nomor 2 *Toni ngangkat papan bertuliskan 'COBLOS NO.2'* *ditembak pake senapan M4*

**Poke-chan (Pokespe-19)****: **Oh! Thanks sudah mengingatkan! Tapi gue suka kalo mereka dipisah!

**Dayanara Carisa:** Thanks udah review!

**Quiet Librarian:** Lho? Kok tahu? Emang sih kalo gue ambil dari beberapa sumber, Cuma ada beberapa yang kubikin sendiri. Kalo soal lemon, ya... memang gitu deh!

Senang baget deh gue hari ini, gue dapet game komputer baru (genre racing), yaitu NFS Carbon v1.2 Collector Edition. Gara-gara itulah gue males publish, maaf ya... hehe... *dikeroyok*

Sekian dan Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Dan tolong di Review apabila anda mau...


	4. Chapter 4: Tes Olahraga

**Summary: **Para Pokedex Holders dan Rangers kita bakalan ikut ujian di Pokedemic, fanfic ini berdasarkan fanfic Pokespe-19 yang berjudul Pokespe and Rangers School life.

**Warning: **Hancur, EYD, TYPO, PARAH, DAN BENAR-BENAR GAJE, OOC, DLL!

**Perhatian: **coba lihat atap rumah anda.. barangkali runtuh..

**Rate:** M, lemon, lime -plak-(author mati di gampar anggota Pokedex Holders dan para Rangers) Ehem, ratenya T. dan akan tetap menjadi T. kecuali Yellow tiba-tiba hamil. *dibacok Yellow*

**Disclaimer : **PokeSpe dan Pokemon Rangers bukan punya saya. Tapi kalo fanfic ini punya saya! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Hai semuanya! Ada yang kangen ama saya? (Readers: Ogah!) Chapter 4 ini, ceritanya diambil dari idenya Saki-san dan Gane-chan (Sakigane). Jadi, judulnya Test Olahraga!

Dilapangan...

"Hai Saph! Gimana ulangan kamu?" kata Wally sambil main game NFS Carbon di PSP Go warna hitamnya.

"Baik, gue dapet nilai pas-pasan. Dapet 75! Kalo elo?" balas (dan tanya) Sapphire.

"200." Jawab Wally enteng.

"Ohya, ini daftar remedial untuk temen-temen kito (wuih! Pake bahasa palembang!)" kata Sapphire sambil memberikan daftar remedial.

Kita intip yuk siapa yang remedial!

Yang tidak tuntas adalah...

Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lunick, Solana, Kellyn, dan Kate.

"Astajim! Kok yang remed mereka?" tanya Wally sambil kaget melihat nilai senior-seniornya kecil semua.

"Meneketehe! (Manakutahu!)" jawab Sapphire.

"Ohya! Saph, kapan mereka remedial?" Tanya wally lagi.

"Besok" jawab Sapphire.

Keesokan harinya, di lapangan sekolah Deimon... (Professor Oak minjem lapangan milik SMU Deimon karena di lapangan itu cukup luas untuk olahraga. Dan... keinginan Wally ketemu Hiruma (Disini, Wally adik tirinya Hiruma Youichi))

Siang ini, sangatlah terik. Panasnya membakar tubuh, yang lagi seneng tiba-tiba jadi muram. Yang muram, nambah muram. Yang sedih, nambah sedih. Dan sterusnya…. Mungkin hari ini hari yang sial buat murid Pokedemic yang harus remidi. Mereka gak bisa bersantai dirumah, karena mereka terpaksa kesekolah dipanggil oleh Wali kelas mereka dan mereka harus menuntaskan Pelajaran yang belum tuntas (kalian taukan siapa aja yang belum tuntas?). Dari pada kita diam aja, lebih baik kita liat mereka yuk!(Author kayak Suzuna dan Blue yang suka memata-mata'in)

Nama anak yang harus menuntaskan Pelajarannya adalah Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lunick, Solana, Kellyn, dan Kate. Ssanya tidak ikut, apalagi Wally. Dia kan dapet nilai 200!

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian dipanggil kesini karena nilai kalian semuanya turun! Jadi, dengan mengikuti test Olahraga ini, kalian bisa dipastikan naik kelas! Asal kalian bisa melakukannya!" seru pak guru itu yaitu Roxas (dia guru olahraga) dengan semua muridnya.

"Ah! Kalau Test Olahraga sih mudah!" hina Silver dengan gaya bancinya *dibunuh Silver*.

"Ya, terpaksa saya harus ikut! Jadi, gak bisa hitung duit hasil penipuan deh!" keluh Blue karena dia harus berangkat pagi, gak sempet itung duitnya (Ckckckckck... Ketularan Kakuzu dari Naruto nih...)

Roxas pun membagikan kertas, sepertiya macam-macam Olahgara yang untuk Test. Kita liat yuk apa saja yang di Testkan.

**Daftar macam-macam Olahraga yang akan di Test. Diundi! Dan masing-masing dapat 1.**

**-Basket**

**Ketentuan: Harus memasukkan Bola 100 kali.**

**-Bulu tangkis**

**Ketentuan: Harus bisa menang lawan pemain terbaik sedunia.**

**-Renang**

**Ketentuan: Harus bisa menyebrangi laut dari Jepang ke Indonesia dan kembali lagi.**

**-Tolak Peluru**

**Ketentuan: Harus bisa terpental sejauh 2 Km.**

**-Bola Kaki**

**Ketentuan: Harus bisa memasukkan bola ke gawang 100 kali.**

**-Lari**

**Ketentuan: Harus mengelilingi Kanto.**

**-Mengangkat Barbel 1 kg**

**Ketentuan: Tidak boleh capek.**

**-Senam**

**Ketentuan: Harus bisa bertahan Senam selama 6 jam tidak henti-henti.**

"Apa, tidak mungkin. Nih test Olahraga atau Test keNeraka sih?" Tanya Duo Serius (Green dan Silver). Dan diikuti semua orang.

**Mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap, sampai ada yang berkeringat dingin. Dan hasilnya adalah…..**

**Kate: Basket.**

**Blue: Bulu Tangkis.**

**Silver: Renang.**

**Crystal: Tolak Peluru.**

**Green, Lunick, dan Gold: Bola Kaki.**

**Red: Lari.**

**Kellyn: Mengangkat Barbel 1 kg.**

**Solana: Senam.**

"Nah Red, dimulai dari dirimu! Larilah kau harus kembali dalam 1 hari ini! Ini petamu dan kau harus mendapatkan tanda tangan ditempat yang telah diberi tanda merah ini. Cepat!" Suruh Roxas kepada Red untuk berlari.

"APA! Lari mengelilingi Kanto?" Red gugup karena itu. Tapi, dia diteleportasi ke Kanto pake Abra-nya Blue, dia pun mulai berlari dengan kecepatan sama kayak motogp. (Sebelum Red remedial olahraga, dia latihan lari. Red yang ngajari dia lari)

"Silver, kau juga dan kalian Semua juga! Cepat!" teriak Roxas itu sekencang-kencangnya hingga menimbulkan kecelakaan 25 Ferrari di Jepang (ada lho! Katanya kecelakaan itu adl kecelakaan dengan kerugian terbesar di dunia!).

"Humm…anu..hgg…siapa ya yang harus saya lawan?" Blue bertanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Itu dia!" tunjuk Roxas dari kejahuan. Bukan main, cewek cantik, imut-imut, dan banyak deh!

"Salam kenal, saya Matsuka Suzuka. Kamu bisa memanggil saya Matsu (Gue minjem dia dari author lain)" sapanya lembut sampai Gold jatuh hati.

"Ohhh! Matsu-chan kau nampak cantik sekali. Apa benar kamu ini bisa bermain? Solanya tanganmu putih dan mulus sekali" Gold bertanya dengan mengelus tangan Matsu. Tapi, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Kau menganggap remeh ku ya? Kan kutendang kau...khyaaaaa..." tendangan wanita itu membuat Gold terpental jauh sekali sampai berbunyi *kling* ternyata wanita itu gak mau diremehkan.

Setelah itu, kita liat Red berlari. Nampaknya dia udah di (ngeliat peta) Pewter City dan Silver telah seperempat jalan ia berenang. Green, Lunick, dan Gold (yang tadi balek lagi) sudah 4 kali mematahkan tulang Kiper gara-gara mereka kalah.

"Napa nih bola ditangkep mulu ma Kippernya? Bola kaki memang aneh. Pokemon Battle aja gak ada yang kayak gini!" Green kesal karena mereka gak bisa masukin bola ke gawang.

Crystal tidak bisa melakukan Olahraga Tolak peluru. Solana baru 1 menit Senam sudah keringat hingga membanjiri Sekolah itu (ya, ampun). Kellyn kesusahan mengangkat barbel.

"Kellyn, membawa buku yang beratnya 1 ton kamu bisa. Sedangkan ngangkat barbel 1 kg aja gak bisa. Bagaimana pula kau ini?" marah Roxas yang dari tadi liatin Kellyn.

"Karena, Ilmu itu mudah dipelajari! Sehingga buku jadi mudah kebawa" jawab Kellyn simple tapi gak logis.

Dan, kita kembali ke Blue...

"Ane-chan, ayo kita mulai! Bertanding!" Matsu bersemangat melawan Blue.

Kate yang tadi bermain basket, sudah memasukkan bola sebanyak 25 kali tanpa gagal sekalipun! HEBAT!

Lebih baik kita liat Red, dia sekarang ada di *lihat peta lagi* Vermilion City. Silver bertemu ikan paus, ikan piranha, buaya, tapi, kenapa mereka gak mau makan Silver ya?

"Wah daging enak tuh!" ikan paus melihat Silver dan ingin memakannya.

"Saya juga mau!" ikan piranha juga gak mau kalah.

"Jangan makan orang itu! Nanti kamu bisa jadi banci idiot" buaya menyeramahi binatang laut itu.

"Ahaha! Kenapa kalian gak makan aku! Akukan normal. Ahahaha!" Silver muter-muter kayak Silver dari Eyeshield 21 (dilaut juga?) dan membuat ikan itu lari terbirit-birit.

"Benarkan kataku!" Buaya menyempal (kok jadi cerita anak-anak?).

Ternyata Silver memang banci idiot kelas berat/stadium 10/tingkat tinggi terserah mau kalian bilang apa? Sampai binatang pun gak mau!(berarti lebih normal ikan donk dari Silver!).

Yak, kita liat Crystal yang masih sulit dengan Olahraga Tolak pelurunya.

"Aduh, salah mulu gerakannya, mana saya gak pandai melempar!" keluh Crystal dan membuat marah Roxas.

"Gimana sih! Nendang bisa, lempar gak bisa!" Roxas memarahi Crystal karena gak bisa-bisa.

Kita liat gimana Solana.

"Aaa…duhhh…lemes…badan…saya!" Solana merasakan badannya banjir keringat meskipun dah dipakein deodorant 100 botol tetep aja basah.

Blue masih berusaha melawan Matsu karena dia kuat sekali, Blue ketinggalan banyak angka dan Matsu sangat bersemangat dengan hal ini!.

"Hah! Kudengar kau penyuka makanan Kue Sus ya? Kamu mengingatkanku pada Mamori! Pantesan lemah banget. Heh! Tau gak Kue Sus tuh gak enak, apanya yang bagus!" Matsu mengejek Kue Sus dan itu membuat Blue sangat marah.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGEJEK KUE SUS! TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU! KYAA..." lalu Blue bersemangat dan mengejar angka hingga seri, tapi dia gagal saat ia bermain untuk kemenangannya. Dan, angka masih seri tapi Matsu sekarang yang bermain. Blue hanya bisa berdo'a.

Disisi lain….

"Hah..hah...hah...! hampir sampai! Udah di Celadon City, beberapa Km lagi dan,..." Red berlari tanpa melihat kesamping bahwa ada Truk dan...BRAKKK...darah berceceran dimana-mana, anggota tubuh terpental kemana-mana.

"Aduh kasian Eevee itu..." Kata seseorang yang ada disana. Lho? Jadi bukan Red yang mati? (-_-") .

"Dari pada ngurusin ntuh Eevee, lebih baik lanjutt...!" Red akhirnya meneruskan perjalanan dan ternyata sudah sampai Viridian City, Abra-nya Blue yang dari tadi nunggu di Viridian Gym pun pake Teleport lagi dan mengantarkan Red ke lapangan SMU Deimon.

"Ahaha! Saya juga sudah sampai!" Silver juga sudah sampai dengan baju yang basah tentunya.

Crystal akhirnya hanya bisa melempar sejauh 30 cm. itupun sudah cukup karena Roxas pusing ngajarin Crystal.

"Ah, Crystal sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, Senior Red...ehhh..itu Solana ya?" Crystal melihat Solana menyelesaikan latihannya tapi, dia pun pingsan setelah membuat sekolah banjir.

"Hah!'.\;';'''&*…?" semua tercengang melihat Solana seperti itu.

Kita liat Kate yuk!

"Ya…ini bola yang ke100…siap-siap! Dan... *Kate berhasil memasukkan bolanya* YAY! MASUK!" seru Kate. Roxas senyum melihat Kate berhasil dengan sempurna di Basket.

Semuanya telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, tinggal kita liat Blue sama Matsu.

"Rasakan lemparan api yang super cepatku! KYAAAAA..." Matsu memulai pertandingan untuk memperebutkan kemenangan. Dan *BRUUK* bola jatuh dan anehnya, jatuh ke tempatnya sendiri. Seperti ada dinding gitu!

"KYAAA..."

"Hore….aku menang!" teriak Blue sekencangnya.

"HORE…" semua yang ada disana juga berteriak.

Semua berteriak gembira, tapi anehnya kenapa bola itu tiba-tiba jatuh ya? Tak lain tak bukan, semua tertunjuk kepada 2 orang itu. Yang satu perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir, yang satu laki-laki. Mereka duduk berdua (sebelumnya, siapa yang tau orang itu? Hayo?...)

"Yoshimori, jangan gunakan Kekaimu disini!" cewek itu menasehatinya (kok ada mereka? Ini Fandom Pokemon)

"Iya..iya…." keluhnya.

Dan semua anak yang remidi itu, akhirnya pulang dengan membawa hasil yang sangat bagus.

**To be continued to chapter 5**

Seperti biasa, review kalian semua gue bales!

**QL (Quiet Librarian):** Masih ada dong! Ini buktinya!

**Poke-chan (Spokespe-19):** Sebenarnya, gue tahu kalo fic kamu pasti kayak gitu, itulah alesan saya buat fic ini.

**Saki-san dan Gane-chan (Sakigane):** Gak mungkinlah! Mana mau gue bikin kayak ginian! Apalagi umur gue belum cukup buat bikin fic rated M! (Maaf kalo saya cukup membuat kalian tersinggung.) Dan thanks ya udah kasih gue ide!

**Nara-chan (Dayanara Carisa):** Sama-sama, sebenarnya gue suka Cammy (dalem kategori cewek terbaik di Rune Factory 2). Dan kalo soal Wally dapet 200, Cammy bukannya baik, tapi takut dibunuh Wally.

**Frozen-chan (Frozen96Fantasy):** Gue juga kasian kalo Cammy ditodong ama Wally, padahal dia sudah innocent di depan Wally, tapi tetep aja dijadikan bawahan.

**Red-san (Red BloodRiver):** Gak apa-apa, ohya Dex Holders Hoenn, Sinnoh, dan Unova gak gue bikin karena lulus (yang sebenarnya sudah gue rencanakan.). Jadinya gue bikin remedial mereka (Kanto dan Jotho Dex Holders dan semua Rangers (kecuali dari Oblivia)).

Ohya, gue ada pengumuman:

Tadi pagi disekolah ada razia besar-besaran. Dimulai dari kerapian, rambut, perlengkapan sekolah. Bahkan HP berkamera aja tidak boleh bawa! Ckckckckck... Teman-temanku ketangkep razia karena bawa HP, kakakku juga, padahal udah dititip, tapi ada orang iseng yang memberitahukan ada anak yang bawa HP itu secara langsung. Karena dia, banyak anak (termasuk kakak saya) yang ketangkep bawa HP, bahkan anak itu juga beritahu guru yang paling saya benci (Guru Mandarin, soalnya galak. Sering disuruh latihan hapal kosakata. Harus hapal 20 kosakata, salah 2 ato lebih disetrap didepan kelas!) kalo HP yang lainnya ada yang dititip. Gara-gara anak itu, banyak yang nangis, bahkan pingsan. Gimana pendapatmu tentang hal ini? (HARUS DIJAWAB DAN DJIAWAB VIA REVIEW!)

Cuma itu pengumumannya...

_Terima kasih kepada anda yang membaca fanfic ini, dan review apabila anda mau._

_Tertanda,_

_Toni07_


	5. Chapter 5: Tes Bahasa

**Summary: **Para Pokedex Holders dan Rangers kita bakalan ikut ujian di Pokedemic, fanfic ini berdasarkan fanfic Pokespe-19 yang berjudul Pokespe and Rangers School life.

**Warning: **Hancur, EYD, TYPO, PARAH, DAN BENAR-BENAR GAJE, OOC, DLL!

**Perhatian: **coba lihat atap rumah anda.. barangkali runtuh..

**Rate:** M, lemon, lime -plak-(author mati di gampar anggota Pokedex Holders dan para Rangers) Ehem, ratenya T. dan akan tetap menjadi T. kecuali Yellow tiba-tiba hamil. *dibacok Yellow*

**Disclaimer : **PokeSpe dan Pokemon Rangers bukan punya saya. Tapi kalo fanfic ini punya saya! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Hai semuanya! Chapter 5 ini, gue dapetin idenya dari pas gue sekolah, karena kakak gue lagi ulangan praktek Bahasa, jadinya gue ngintip kakak gue. Baru beberapa saat ketika gue ngintip, akhirnya gue punya ide lagi Jadi, judulnya Test Bahasa!

Hari itu adalah hari yang membosankan dan melelahkan! Mengapa tidak, karena mereka para anak yang Remidi disuruh kembali datang kesekolah karna nilainya hancur lebur! Test Olahraga yang waktu itu, kelihatannya saja bagus tapi mereka tidak mematuhi ketentuan yang ada. Gimana ya nasib mereka? Mari kita liat!.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?." tanya Guru itu, yaitu Fuuro (Skyla dari Unova, dia gym leader)

"SUDAHHHHHHH!." semua teriak hingga menimbulkan tanah longsor, angin topan, tsunami, gempa berskala 10,99, banjir besar, gunung krakatau meletus, Planet keluar dari garisnya (mau kiamat apa?).

"I..i..buu…ke..napa…kami..dipanggil…la..gi?." tanya Red bingung sambil ketakutan.

"Karna nilai kalian hancur! Mau bagaimana lagi, kalian harus naik kelas!." ujar Fuuro itu.

"Tapi, kami menyelesaikan tugas kami waktu di Test Olahraga." Red tidak mau kalah sama mulut Fuuro (?).

"Dengar ya, Blue gagal karena sudah ada yang menolongnya, terus..." perkataan Fuuro terhenti karena Blue.

"Siapa bu yang memberitahu ibu?." Blue bertanya.

"Author."

"Dasar Author Sialan!." Blue menjerit sekuat-kuatnya.

"Sekarang mereka sudah di sel tahanan." Fuuro kembali menjelaskan.

Di sel tahanan.

"Hei, kenapa kita bisa masuk disini, kenapa kita mampir di Fandom Pokemon?, kenapa kita disini padahal tidak ada salah?, kenapa…..*disumpel pake Pisang*." tanya Yoshimori bertele-tele.

"Banyak nanya! Tanya sama Author itu!." geram Tokine yang pusing karena orang disampingnya banyak nanya.

Kembali ke sekolah Pokedemic.

"Saya lanjutkan lagi! Silver renang dibantu sama ikan paus, ikan piranha, dan buaya. Mereka melapor pada saya mereka takut disuruh Silver memakan dirinya sendiri, takut jadi idiot!, Crystal tidak bisa menjatuhkan bolanya sejauh 2 Km, Green, Gold, dan Lunick mematahkan tulang kipper 200 kali dan tidak bisa memasukkan bola, Red telat 5 menit, Kellyn tidak bisa mengangkat barbel 1 kg, Solana sedikit-sedikit istirahat!" jelas Fuuro, "Tapi, ada 1 orang yang tuntas di remedial sebelumnya, dia adalah...

.

.

.

...Kate!"

"APA!" teriak siswa2 yang remedial kecuali Kate yang mengadakan selebrasi layaknya Ronaldo cetak gol sambil main percon (?)

"Kate! Silakan kamu menonton teman-teman (nista)mu ini!" lanjut Fuuro. Kate pun duduk sambil makan popcorn.

"Kalian semua, kita akan berkumpul di Aula untuk test bahasa ini, Understand?." Fuuro itu berbicara membuat semua bingung.

"Gold apa katanya? Unstan apa Instan, ya? Terus apa artinya?." Red bertanya dengan sama Gold (maklum, Red kan gak bisa berbahasa Inggris).

"Gak tau, Instan kali ya, artinya mungkin kita bakal dikasih mie instan. Kamu mau yang mana? Kalo saya mie indomie rasa uang(!)! Saya kalo makan mie selalu mie Indomie." Gold malah beralih kepembicaraan mie, dan nanya mie sama Red.

"Kalo saya mie celor. Saya juga suka mie yang dibuat Indomie dan….." kata-kata Red terputus karena Fuuro telah membentaknya (pemarah amat tuh Fuuro).

Murid-murid yang remidi pun segera pergi ke Aula untuk test bahasa kali ini, Fuuro juga membuat ketentuan seperti test Olahraga waktu itu. Mari kita liat ketentuan apa yang dibuat Fuuro!

**Daftar apa-apa saja yang ditest dalam test bahasa ini.**

**-Wawancara**

**Ketentuan: Harus berpasangan (yaiyalah! Emank mau wawancara sama hantu? *dipukul pake mistar besi*).**

**-Puisi**

**Ketentuan: Berisikan tentang diri anda.**

**-Presenter/MC/pembawa acara**

**Ketentuan: Diperlukan 2 orang.**

**-Pembawa berita**

**Ketentuan: Diperlukan 2 orang.**

**-Membaca cepat**

**Ketentuan: Membaca 00:01:00 harus bisa membaca 8 paragraf.**

**-Drama**

**Ketentuan: Drama ditentukan, drama yang dimainkan adalah drama singkat. Diperlukan 10 orang.**

"Oke, siapa yang ingin berwawancara? Cepetan! Jangan berlama-lama!." bentak Fuuro dengan senapan M4 yang siap menembaki anak-anak yang tidak nurut.

"Crystal kita berdua Wawancara yuk! Aku yang mewawancarai, kamu yang jadi narasumber. Oke!." Red mengajak Crystal karena dia merasa wawancara itu mudah.

"Oke! Eh ngomong diomong, apa ya arti narasumber? Kamu pasti tau." tanya Crystal yang kurang mengerti ucapan Red.

"Gak tau! Emank kita ngomong apa?." Red malah tanya balik.

"Gak tau juga emank kita ngomong apa ya?." Crystal balik nanya lagi (pada Amnesia ya?).

"Woi kalian dari tadi ribut mulu! Kalian wawancara, cepet!." hah! Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi Fuuro teriak mulu, entar keriput loh! *ditempak M4*.

Mereka berdua segera kedepan, dan mulai berwawancara tanpa latihan. Kita liat bagaimana sih mereka?.

**Wawancara mode ON**

"Selamat siang, bu. Bolehkah saya mewawancarai anda?" tanya Red.

"Boleh silahkan!" jawab Crystal sambil membuka kotak yang isinya Pokeball semua (makhlum... dia kan catcher)

"Berapa Pokeball yang anda pakai dalam 1 hari?" tanya Red.

"Dalam 1 hari bisa menghabiskan 300 buah Ultra Ball. Makhlum saya suka pake Ultra Ball." jawab Crystal.

"Berapa Harga 1 buah Ultra Ball?" tanya Red.

"Harganya 15000/buah" jawab Crystal.

"Boleh saya tawar 8000/buah?" tawar Red.

"Hgg…murah amat, gak! 12000/buah saja!" balas Crystal dengan sikap menolak harga Ultra Ballnya kemurahan.

"10000 gimana? Boleh? Saya beli 5 buah deh!" tawar Red lagi.

"Ya sudah, untuk kau saya kasih 10000/buah. Anda membeli 5 buah jadi *Ngitung pake jari* 50000/5 buah. Gimana?" tanya Crystal.

"Baiklah, saya ambil nih uangnya." Kata Red sambil memberikan uang 50000 rupiahnya ke Crystal.

"Terima Kasih" kata Crystal

"Sama-sama" balas Red.

"Kalian wawancara apa tawar menawar? Hah?." hampir beberapa kali Fuuro teriak karna geram (yaiyalah, disuruh wawancara malah tawar menawar).

"Tawar-menawar." jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"DUDUK KALIAN!." Fuuro kembali teriak.

Mereka berdua segera duduk. Dan sekarang puisi, Silver menunjuk tangan dan dia pun membaca puisi. Isinya adalah...

_**Judul: Betapa hebatnya aku! (huwekk! Yang mo muntah, silahkan)**_

_**Ahaha! Aku jenius kan, ahaha!**_

_**Aku pintar, ahaha!**_

_**Ahaha!**_

_**Aku hebat!**_

"Astaga Silver, kau duduk saja sana!." perintah Fuuro.

"Ahaha! Baiklah." Silver bicara sambil berputar-putar ala Taki dari Eyeshield 21 *Duk!* Silver ketumbur meja semua pun tertawa tapi, Silver malah tetep aksis dan narsis (Gila! *ditendang Silver*)

Test selanjutnya adalah test pembawa acara. Green dan Gold nunjuk tangan tinggi-tinggi sampe semua orang kebau'an *dibunuh Green dan Gold*.

"Saya yang pertama duluan yang baca!" teriak Green sambil nunjuk-nunjuk diri sendiri.

"Ehh! Saya duluan." ikut Gold

"Ngajakin berantem ya?" tantang Green

"Oke kita berantem!" balas Gold

"Ayo!" balas Green.

Dan akhirnya mereka malah berantem. Fuuro geleng-geleng kepala, dan memilih tidak memperhatikan mereka dan juga segera melanjutkan testnya.

Selanjutnya Pembawa berita. Yang jadinya Kellyn dan Lunick, mari kita liat.

Pembawa Acara mode ON!

"Selamat siang pemirsa, kami berdua akan membawakan berita terpanas hari ini." (Kellyn)

"Eh, kenapa tanganmu memerah? Terkena luka bakar ya?" (Lunick)

"Terkena berita yang terpanas, pagi tadi saya dateng ke tempat Wally terus minta panasin beritanya." (Wally)

"Emank rumah Wally dimana?" (Lunick)

"Di neraka (?)." (Kellyn)

"Hah? *Bingung* Ya sudahlah dari pada ngomongin Wally, kita lanjut saja. Saya akan membawakan berita hari ini, terima kasih karena telah menonton acara ini (di TV mana?) dan…bla…..bla…bla…(sampai 3 jam) terima kasih." (Lunick)

"*Ketiduran* Ehh…sudah *celingak-celinguk* " (Kellyn)

"Belum, baru pembukaan." (Lunick)

"APA?." (Kellyn)

"Sudah, sudah kalo kamu membacakan berita bisa-bisa sampai besok baru selesai. Oke lanjut." Fuuro meneruskan testnya dan ia melihat Solana menunjuk tangan untuk test membaca cepat. "Baca ini." lanjutnya.

**Konvoi 19 mobil mewah di jalur perhubungan antara ke Sunnyshore City, berakhir dengan kecelakaan beruntun. Tercatat delapan unit mobil Ferrari, tiga unit mobil Mercedes-Benz, satu unit mobil Lamborghini, dan dua unit mobil Toyota hancur dalam peristiwa tersebut.**

**Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa itu, namun kerugian akibat tabrakan mobil-mobil mewah ini ditaksir mencapai $3.000.000 (Dollar Amerika) atau sekitar 27 milyar rupiah. Seperti dilaporkan kantor berita BBC, para saksi mata yang dapat menghindari kecelakaan tersebut mengatakan sebagian mobil-mobil mahal tersebut tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.**

**Berdasarkan keterangan sementara kepolisian Jepang, kecelakaan terjadi karena salah satu mobil Ferrari bermerek 458 Italia yang dikendarai oleh Gym Leader dari Veilstone, Maylene berusaha berpindah jalur, naasnya mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Kemudian terpental ke jalan raya, sehingga mobil-mobil lainnya bertabrakan ketika berusaha menghindari satu sama lain.**

**Beruntung cuma dua unit mobil Ferrari (bermerek 458 Italia dan F430 Spyder), satu unit mobil Koeniggsegg (bermerek Agera R), satu unit mobil Alfa Romeo (bermerek 8C Competizone), dan satu unit Aston Martin (bermerek DBS Volante) dapat menghindari kecelakaan itu.**

**Menurut para saksi mata yaitu Riku Kaitani (458 Italia), Hiromi Kisaragi (F430 Spyder), Kellyn (Agera R), Shin Saijuro (DBS Volante), dan Marley (8C Competizone), mereka berhasil menghindari kecelakaan karena 2 faktor, yaitu posisi mereka di paling belakang dan reaksi Riku yang mengerem mendadak membuat orang-orang yang dibelakangnya ikut mengerem.**

"**Saya belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini, karena jarang ada Ferrari yang berpergian secara missal," kata petugaas pengawas jalan tol, Eiichiro Kamitani.**

**Diketahui, kecepatan maksimal di bagian jalan perhubungan tempat kecelakaan tercatat 80 km/jam. Namun, Kisaragi mengatakan beberapa mobil termasuk mobil Maylene, Shin, dan Riku meluncur dengan kecepatan 145-160 km/jam.**

**Konvoi mobil-mobil mewah itu dilakukan untuk menuju festival mobil di Sunnyshore City. Salah satu mobil yang selamat, yaitu mobil bermerek Koeniggsegg Agera R milik Kellyn yang dikatakan mobil sport tercepat di dunia dengan akselerasi 0-300 km/jam dan berhenti total lagi hanya memakan waktu 21,19 detik. Mobil itu dihargai sekitar 2 juta dollar Amerika.**

**Sumber: Viva News dengan beberapa editan.**

**Waktu Solana: 23 jam 59 menit 59 detik 99 milidetik (nanggung banget!)**

"Lambat amat baca, ya sudah duduk." Fuuro menyuruh duduk Solana.

"Maaf ya bu, saia memang agak rabun (rabun atau hanya bisa mengeja? *diestrum pake Pluse*)." kata Solana dengan pandangan murung.

"Ya, sudah gak apa-apa." nada Fuuro terlihat kasian sama muridnya. Ketika ingin melanjutkan test, tiba-tiba seorang masuk.

"Excuse me!" kata guru itu yaitu Mikan (Jasmine dari Jotho).

"Ya, hmm…. who are you?" balas Fuuro sambil mikir.

"I'm a new teacher in here, Can you tell me where is the WC?" kata Mikan asal-asalan.

"Oh, the WC is near the Perpustakaan." Balas Fuuro asal-asalan juga.

"Thanks of your Information." Kata Mikan

"Not problem."

Percakapan itu membuat semua murid yang berada di Aula bingung. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan (bodoh banget sih! *di bom murid Pokedemic*).

"Hgg….Silver kau tau apa yang dibicarakan Fuuro?." tanya Red sama Silver karena Red tau kalo nanya sama Gold akan ngawur jawabannya (tanya sama Silver? Nambah ngawur).

"Ahaha!...pasti Fuuro lagi ngomongin betapa jeniusnya aku. Ahaha!." Silver menjawab sambil berputar seakan perkataannya benar 100% (tuh kan akibatnya nanya sama Silver, nambah ngawur jawabannya).

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan, Drama. Ini yang terakhir saya pinta kalian semua bermain dalam Drama!." seru Fuuro.

"APA?#$^&%*&(&(&(&(%$)~….?." Teriak semua murid yang remidi.

"Baiklah tidak ada yang membantah. Ayo kita pergi ke jurang(ngapain?)." Fuuro sambil teriak. "Kita mulai." lanjutnya ketika mereka semua sudah sampai.

**Gold: Jadi Aipom.**

**Blue: Tokoh utama (karena belum mengikuti test Bahasa).**

**Silver: Orang gila.**

**Green: Kakek-kakek.**

**Lunick : Pohon.**

**Red: Lawan main.**

**Kellyn: Semak-semak.**

**Solana: Badut.**

_**Judul: Jangan jatuh dulu!(Huwekk! Judul yang aneh)**_

Mereka sedang berada di ujung jurang, dan sebentar lagi Red jatuh (ini sungguhan!).

"Red jangan jatuh." (Blue)

"Kenapa? (*dalam hati* _Aku juga gak mau jatuh. Apakah kalo aku jatuh, aku tidak apa-apa? Dan kenapa aku harus jadi lawan main?)._" (Red)

"Ahaha! Ahaha! *loncat-loncat*." (Silver)

"(dengan suara kakek-kakek) kenapa cu? Silver, jangan gila. Kakek malu cu?." (Green)

"*garut-garut kepala* AIPOM!….." (Gold)

"*main bola*." (Solana)

"Kresek-kresek." (Kellyn)

"Aduh, pegel…!" (Lunick)

"Karena,…." (Blue)

"Apa?" (Red)

"Karena saya mau mengambil kue sus yang kamu janjikan." (Blue)

"Ohhh..*ngasih pake satu tangan * nih." (Red)

"*ngambil kue sus pake dua tangan* terima kasih (gak nyadar kalo melepaskan tangannya dari Red)." (Blue)

"Blue! Kenapa dilepas! Aaaaaaaaaa….*Bruk*." (Red)

Semuanya pun nyanyi'in lagu kematian untuk Red pake trompet.

"Gimana, ini? Red jatuh beneran!." cemas Blue.

"Nanti ada petugas P3K dibawah, tuh Red dah diangkat." Fuuro nunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah jurang.

"Diangkat ke atas?." bingung Blue.

"Diangkat sama Ambulan lah! Dia tuh belum mati. Paling pecah doank kepalanya (paling katamu?)." jawab Fuuro singkat.

Dan mereka pulang dengan keadaan lelah sekali kecuali Red, dia ada dirumah sakit karena jatuh dari jurang setinggi 200 Km.

**To be continued to chapter 5**

Seperti biasa, review kalian semua gue bales!

**Saki-san dan Gane-chan (Sakigane):**Thanks ama review dan advice-nya! Review kembali ya!

**Nara-chan (Dayanara Carisa):** Memang dari manganya aja dia udah pervert. Thanks for Review! Review lagi ya!

**Red-san (Red BloodRiver):** Memang betul apa kata kamu! Gue gak mau ikut ujian ke neraka itu. Thanks for Review! Review Back!

**QL (Quiet Librarian):** Hahaha! Thanks for Review! Review Back!

Kalian tahu gak apa yang dibaca Solana itu kenyataan lho. Kagak percaya? Coba buka link ini!

Link (Hilangkan dulu spasinya):

vivanews .com/news/read/269880-ini-penyebab-kecelakaan-termahal-di-dunia

Sumpah deh ngeri... Gimana tanggapan kalian tentang kecelakaan ini? Kalo kalian jadi salah satu korbon kecelakaan itu, gimana tanggapanmu?

Cuma itu yang gue sampaikan...

Terima kasih kepada anda yang membaca fanfic ini, dan review ya! Kalo dijadiin favorite boleh juga *dikeroyok massa*.


	6. Chapter 6: Merawat Red

**Summary: **Para Pokedex Holders dan Rangers kita bakalan ikut ujian di Pokedemic, fanfic ini berdasarkan fanfic Pokespe-19 yang berjudul Pokespe and Rangers School life.

**Warning: **Hancur, EYD, TYPO, PARAH, DAN BENAR-BENAR GAJE, OOC, DLL!

**Perhatian: **coba lihat atap rumah anda.. barangkali runtuh..

**Rate:** M, lemon, lime -plak-(author mati di gampar anggota Pokedex Holders dan para Rangers) Ehem, ratenya T. dan akan tetap menjadi T. kecuali Yellow tiba-tiba hamil. *dibacok Yellow*

**Disclaimer : **PokeSpe dan Pokemon Rangers bukan punya saya. Tapi kalo fanfic ini punya saya! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Hai semuanya! Chapter 6 ini merupakan sekuel dari Chapter sebelumnya! Karena waktu itu Red masuk RS, maka chapter ini judulnya Merawat Red.

Hari ini sangat indah, cocok dipakai liburan tapi tidak bagi Para Guru Pokedemic ini mereka masih memutar otak mereka untuk bagaimana caranya agar murid-muridnya naik kelas. Bayangkan saja, test bahasa yang kemarin aja semuanya hancur lebur!. Tak lama kemudian sesuatu berbunyi dikantong salah satu guru itu (klakson kah? *ditimpuk*).

Tiiit...tuuuut...bruakkk...agrhhh...dguarrrr...teeet...klantang...mbekk...mbooo...kwekk...guk...miaw...treet...kukuruyuk...grawww...(Guru satu ini masang ringtone suara aneh, biasa milih murah *dihajar yang punya Ringtone* ).

"Halo? Siapa? Oh Blue, jenguk Red? semua sudah dalam perjalanan ya? oke oke..bye..." Guru yang tadi menelpon itu adalah Runo (dari Bakugan Battle Brawlers) (dia mengenakan pakaiannya yang dari season New Vestroia), dia menjawab dengan kecepatan 3,0 detiknya (hebat!).

"Siapa?." Kata seorang guru yaitu Fabia (dari Bakugan Battle Brawlers Gundalian Invaders).

"Itu, ada salah satu murid masuk rumah sakit." Balas Runo.

"Ohhh..."

Tringkilingkiling...tau tau ada sebuah lampu 360 watt di atas kepala Fabia yang membuat kepanasan, eh...gak taunya cleaning servis yang masang lampu terang banget.

"Hei, saya pinjam dulu lampunya ya? aku mau masang ide." kata Fabia kayak orang gila.

"Boleh-boleh." Cleaning servis itu meminjamkan lampu yang tadi hendak dipasang.

"Kok gak nyala-nyala sih?." kesal Fabia sambil menusuk-nusukkan lampu di kepala hingga kepalanya bocor dan darah keluar mengalir *Author dilempar Fabia ke liang lahat*.

"Yaiyalah gak nyala orang belum dicolokin!."

"Ya sudahlah gak usah, eh... saya punya ide bagus gimana..wasweswoswasweswos." bisik Fabia, "Ngerti kan?"

"Tidak. Wong kamu ngomongnyo waasweswos doang!" jawab Runo pake logat Palembang-nya yang membuat Fabia ber-GUBRAK ria.

Di Rumah Sakit R.K Charitas... (RS RK Charitas itu salah satu rumah sakit di Palembang, disitu tempat saya dilahirkan ^^)

"Red kalo gak salah ada dikamar 21, namanya kamar bunga 21 warna, tempat tidur ada 21, TV ada 21, AC ada 21, dan..." Kata Blue sambil mengingat kamar Red dan isi kamar Red semua sampe-sampe ada berapa kecoa pun dia tau.

"Gak usah disebutin semua paling barang yang ada didalam ada 21 (Waduh... Kok jadi kayak Eyeshield 21 toh?)" kesal Green dengan sikap Blue yang tambah hari tambah blo'on. *Green dibuang oleh Blue ke liang lahat nyusul Author*

Saat tiba untuk memasuki kamar Red, ada Fabia dan Runo menghalangi pintu secara tiba-tiba kayak ninja dan bawa kunai gak tau mau nyerang siapa. (Emangnya Shun! Pake kunai segala...)

"Kalian boleh masuk, tapi kalian harus..." Fabia dan Runo serempak jawab.

"APAA...MERAWAT RED?." dan saat itu juga mereka semua serempak jawab, ada yang pingsan, ada yang rohnya melayang, ada yang nyiumin mayat yang baru mati, ada yang makan bunga karena mereka semua stress dengan ujian di Pokedemic.

"Kalian harus bisa merawat Red, Red yang akan menilai." lanjut Fabia.

"Bagaimana dengan Red?." tanya Gold.

"Red langsung lulus!." Jawab Runo.

"Kalo begitu aku saja yang jatuh." Gold mengeluh kenapa bukan dia yang jatuh.

"Dan kalian harus bisa membuat Red senang." Mata Fabia kayak iblis hingga membuat Runo ketakutan dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan bandara 50 kali.

Permulaian, dimulai dari Green, Gold, dan Lunick.

Mereka bertiga masuk dengan sangat lemah gemulai. Langkah kakinya yang manis sehingga membuat Red yang kayak mumi itu terkejut, kaki Red sampai terbentur ranjangnya ketika dia melihat penampakan yang sangat GaJe itu.

"Aaaaa...waaa...riiiii...aaaaaa..." kata Red terbata-bata. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dibalut kayak mumi, liat cowok pake pakaian perawat lagi.

"Aaa...Red-chan...mau kami rawat?." Mereka bertiga mengelus-ngelus tangan Red yang terbungkus itu membuat Red menjerit (Author pun ikut jerit).

"Waa..paa..nggill...chan..? dasar...sa..ya...mas...ih nnoor..mal..! PERGI!." Red yang menjerit itu mendorong Green, Gold, dan Lunick keluar ruangan tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit dibadannya. "_Aduhh...sakit...tapi, gak apa yang penting mereka dah kudorong_" lanjut Red dalam hati.

BRUAKKK! Dorongan keras sampai Green, Gold, dan Lunick terlempar keluar pintu kamar Red.

"Kau sih terlalu gimana gitu!." apa sih Blue ini, ngomong gak jelas.

"Saya aja mau muntah liat aku dah muntah 50 karung." Fabia ikut bicara.

"Karna mereka kayak cewek ya?." Kata (atau ejek) Runo.

"Bukan. Karna gue masuk angin!." balas Fabia -_-\/.

Fabia masih sibuk muntah, dan peserta yang ke2 masuk. Dia adalah...

BRUAKKK...pintu dibanting keras (kasihan tu pintu).

"Hai senior! kita main menangkap Pokeball! Saya bawa alat pelempar Pokeball" Crystal datang dengan menunjukkan mesin pelempar Pokeball-nya pada Red.

Crystal mulai menghidupkan mesinnya, ehh...Crystal malah mencet tombol Super Fast dan menerbangakan ribuan pokeball. Tentu saja mengenai badannya Red.

"AAARGH..." jerit Red.

"Ohh...maap ya Senior, saia keluar dulu...permisi." nada Crystal seperti ketakutan karena badannya Red banyak darah yang keluar akibat itu *Author dan Crystal di Frenzy Plant ama Red*.

TRAKK...pintu ditutup sangat keras.

"Ada apa Crystal,?." Blue bertanya padahal dia sendiri melihat itu.

"Tidak,..." kaki Crystal bergetar.

"Oke, selanjutnya..." Fabia memotong pembicaraan.

Silver pun masuk sambil berputar-putar kayak orang gila, tanpa sadar dia menendang Red hingga terpental jauhhhhhhhhhh sekali.

"Halo Se- ...kok Senior Red tidak ada? Mungkin dia kurang Pede untuk melihat betapa gentlenya aku. Ahaha!." sambil melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan dan Silver sok memuji dirinya segala (huwek!). Silver pun keluar dari kamar itu karna Red gak ada.

"Bagaimana?." tanya Blue.

"Senior gak ada dikamarnya, ahaha!." lagi-lagi Silver berputar-putar.

"Kamu menendang Red tadi!." jerit Runo.

"Ohh...saya gak tau! Ahaha!." Silver tetap saja ceria.

"Hei liat, untung saja Red sudah dibawa kembali pake Ambulan." Runo nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ambulan.

Setelah Red dibawa ke kamar, selanjutnya adalah Solana yang membawa peralatan bangunan seperti, papan, paku, pukul, dan masih banyak lagi yang dibawanya. Apa yang ingin Solana lakukan?.

"Hai Red..." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Solana.

BRAKK...BRUUK...TRAKK...DARR...TUNG...TUNG...Solana membuat sesuatu untuk red.

"HGGGG...?" Red terkejut melihat apa yang dibuat oleh Solana.

"Ini hadiah untuk mu, peti klo-klo saja kamu mau mati." Solana enteng bicara.

"HAAAAAAAAH...?" jerit Red meskipun suaranya seperti ditahan karna badannya kayak mumi.

Solana pun keluar dari kamar Red dan mengatakan.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau dengan hadiahku." katanya lemas.

"TENTU SAJA MANA ADA ORANG YANG MAU DI HADIAHKAN PETI MATI" teriak semua yang ada disana.

Selanjutnya Kellyn, dia masuk kamar dengan membawa buku setebal 5000 halaman. Apa yang akan dilakukan?.

"Hai Senior Red, saya akan membacakan buku untuk mu. Ada...bla..bla..bla." senyum Kellyn dan memulai membacanya sampai 5 jam dia membacakan untuk Red. Red pun tertidur pulas (dongeng ya?).

Karna Kellyn melihat Red tertidur, diapun langsung keluar.

"Hah, dia ter...hei kalian kenapa?." bingung Kellyn karna melihat mereka ikut tertidur.

Kellyn sudah membangunkan mereka semua...

Yang masuk kekamar Red selanjutnya adalah Blue. Sambil tersenyum, dia melangkah dengan manisnya.

"Hai Red bagaimana kabar mu?." Blue langsung duduk di kasur Red lalu tersenyum. Red juga tersenyum meski bibirnya tertutup.

Setelah itu, Red mulai mau bergerak tapi tidak boleh oleh Blue, Red mau tidur diajak bicara, Red mau ke WC gak boleh, Red mau makan sesuatu gak boleh, Red menggerakkan jarinya pun gak diboleh juga, pokoknya kalo Red mau bergerak pasti tubuhnya ditahan oleh Blue.

"Red kamu itu belum sembuh, gimana kalo terjadi sesuatu, giman kalo syarafmu putus, gimana kalo bergerak ada yang patah, gimana kalo terserang penyakit dan, bla..bla..bla.." selalu itu yang dikatakan oleh Blue kalo Red bergerak.

Red mulai gak tahan (yaiyalah! Saia aja gak mau digituin) dan berteriak.

"KYAAAAA..." sekencang-kencangnya dia berteriak. Blue akhirnya keluar dari kamar Red.

"Aduh, kenapa Red berteriak ya?." Blue memegangi kepalanya karena bingung.

"Mungkin penjagaan mu terlalu ketat." Kellyn memberikan solusi pada Blue.

Saat sedang berdebat, seorang cewek yang rambutnya ponytail kuning datang dan membuat suasana yang tadi suram penuh kegelapan menjadi suasana penuh bunga karna teriakannya (hebat!).

"KYAA...ada apa ini? Mana Red? Aku mau jenguk." tanya Yellow bingung kepada mereka semua.

"Didalam. Sudahlah, kamu gak bakal..." Blue bicara pada Yellow tanpa sadar Yellow sudah masuk ke kamar Red dan keluar membawa Red.

"APAAA...?" semua terkejut karna Cuma Yellow yang membuat Red sembuh (sama Yellow aja, baru sembuh. Ckckck...).

"Kook...bii...sa..." Gold angkat bicara niru-niru iklan obat maag..

"Kok bisa? Saya Cuma ngomong jalan-jalan yuk, dianya langsung bangkit. Apa Red sudah sembuh?." ehh, malah Yellow tanya balik. Akhirnya mereka semua pun pingsan ditempat karena lelah dan bingung.

**To be continued to chapter 7**

Saia akan membalas Review kalian. ^^

**Saki-san dan Gane-chan (Sakigane):** Thanks for Review! Waktu itu kan kalian sudah memberitahu tentang gaya pendeskripsian. Ngomong-ngomong gue kasih hadiah minta maaf buat Gane-chan (Silvernya gue buat Hyper OOC). Gue kirim lewat mail order ya! (Gak tahu kalo isinya bom C4-nya Deidara) REVIEW BACK SOON!

**Poke-chan (Pokespe-19):** Thanks for Review! Nih mau gak? *ngasih kantong muntah* REVIEW BACK SOON!

**Red-san (Red BloodRiver):** Thanks for Review! Keliatannya kamu menikmati puisinya Silver ya. Hahahahahaha! REVIEW BACK SOON!

Ohya! Gue mungkin ada masalah untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini karena urusan sekolah (les, remedial, dll). Jadi ya... mungkin lama, mungkin cepat, jadi waktu update fanfic ini juga agak membingungkan anda... Jadi maaf kalo update-nya telat ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini! REVIEW PLEASE!

A/N: Kalo mau fanfic ini dijadiin favorite juga boleh *dihajar readers rame-rame*


	7. Chapter 7: Liburan

**Summary: **Para Pokedex Holders dan Rangers kita bakalan ikut ujian di Pokedemic, fanfic ini berdasarkan fanfic Pokespe-19 yang berjudul Pokespe and Rangers School life.

**Warning: **Hancur, EYD, TYPO, PARAH, DAN BENAR-BENAR GAJE, OOC, DLL!

**Perhatian: **coba lihat atap rumah anda.. barangkali runtuh..

**Rate:** M, lemon, lime -plak-(author mati di gampar anggota Pokedex Holders dan para Rangers) Ehem, ratenya T. dan akan tetap menjadi T. kecuali Yellow tiba-tiba hamil. *dibacok Yellow*

**Disclaimer : **PokeSpe dan Pokemon Rangers bukan punya saya. Tapi kalo fanfic ini punya saya! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>Hai semuanya! Chapter 7 kali ini, para murid nista Pokedemic (nunjuk ke arah Dex Holders dan Rangers) *dibunuh*, eh... maaf, tadi ada kesalahan teknis, kali ini mereka TIDAK ulangan, melainkan mereka akan liburan! Bagaimana liburan mereka? Kita langsung aja ke TKP!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PERHATIAN!<strong>

**JIKA TAWA BERLANJUT. JANGAN HUBUNGI DOKTER!**

* * *

><p>Sama seperti biasa, suasana masih terbawa suasana liburan. Murid Pokedemic yang remidi ini akhirnya bisa merasakan liburan juga setelah sekian lama menunggu untuk dibolehkan liburan (kayak lagu ya, sekian lama aku menunggu). Hari ini hari yang tidak boleh disia-siakan, yuk kita liat bagaimana liburan mereka.<p>

* * *

><p>Liburan Blue.<p>

Tap..tap..tap...seorang cewek turun dari tangga menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv dan mengambil sedus kue sus berbagai rasa, ada rasa buah rambi, jeruk, kacang ijo, kunyit, jahe, laos, bawang (ini bumbu dapur?) dan kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Ah aku mau nonton dulu ah." kata Blue.

Tiit…

_Pemirsa ada seorang anak mencuri kunci jawaban saat UN, anehnya bukan jawaban UN yang diambil tapi kunci gudang yang berisi tentang jawaban dari soal UN. Entah apa tujuannya mencuri kunci gudang._

Tiit…

_Hai, Spongebob apa kau sudah selesai dengan ujiannya?_

_Patrick, aku gagal lagi. Padahal ini test yang ke 969.000._

Tiit…

_Apa yang kau lakukan Ueki? Kalo kau menggunakan kekuatannmu padanya, kamu bisa kehilangan bakatmu!._

_Kau terlalu berlebihan Ai, toh aku tidak apa-apa waktu bakatku hampir hilang._

_Itu karena kau menang darinya _(Author lupa namanya, yang pernah menelan Robert Haydn itu) _belajarlah untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu!_

"Apa tidak ada acara lain! Dari tadi tentang belajar mulu bosen aku." keluh Blue yang sedang makan muncrat-muncrat kesana kemari sampe kena wajah Ayah & Ibunya.

"Blue, kalo makan itu jangan muncrat-muncrat." Ibu Blue menasehatinya.

"Ah, dari pada nonton mendingan aku mutar kaset aja." Blue mengambil kasetnya yang berjudul 'Anak Durhaka' tapi, sayang tuh kotak kasetnya berlumuran percikan kue sus dari mulut Blue *di lempar ke jamban*. Lalu Blue langsung duduk di sofa.

_Oh anak ku, kau jahat sekali._

_Ibu yang jahat, kenapa aku disuruh sekolah _(anak ini gila atau aneh sih?)_._

_Itu karna Ibu sayang padamu, anak ku. Ibu ingin kau pinta dan rajin belajarr._

Tit…

"Aduh aku bisa gila gara-gara dari tadi denger tentang belajarrr….mulu! Aaaaaa." teriak Blue dan mengacak-acak rambutnya karena tidak tahan dengan nasibnya (kacian).

* * *

><p>Liburan Trio Gambreng (Green, Gold, dan Lunick).<p>

"Lo mau apa? Hah! Nantangin gue? Gak malu apa?." Green memulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya mereka bertiga ada masalah sama seseorang.

"Iya, gak malu! Nantangin kami ye? Berani banget lo." lanjut Gold yang matanya hampir keluar gara-gara marah besar (segitunya?).

"Dasar, lo gak tau siapa kami? Gak tau malu!." dilanjutkan lagi oleh Lunick yang juga marah-marah sama seseorang.

Lalu teman orang yang jadi sasaran empuk buat dipukuli oleh Trio Gambreng pun datang. Teman orang itu pun membela.

"Kalian yang gak tau malu! Masa' berkelahi sama anak SD?." katanya membela temannya yang sudah babak belur kayak ditinju dan diremuk oleh Ade Rai. Matanya keluar sebelah, tangannya masuk kedalam kaleng, wajahnya seperti tidak dikenali lagi, aduh kacian tuh anak (saia gak bisa ngebayangin).

"DASARRRR….." geram Trio Gambreng kepada ke2 anak SD itu, ya ampun yang satunya udah babak belur, ehh…yang satunya lagi mau nyusul.

* * *

><p>Liburan Red, Kate, dan Silver (+Emerald dan Crystal).<p>

Red dan Kate berjalan menuju rumahnya Yellow (Silver tinggal di rumah Yellow karena kamarnya di rumah Blue lagi di renovasi) karena mereka berjanji akan jalan-jalan bersama. Entah kemana, karena waktu itu mereka salah masuk tempat. Mereka mau ke rumah makan yang gelep-gelepan gitu, ehh…malah masuk diskotik. Alhasil mereka bertiga mabok, ehh…taunya tuh diskotik udah dikerumuni Densus 88, kasihan amat tuh mereka.

Tok..tok..tok..pintu pun diketuk dan yang membukanya…..

"Ya, siapa? Ehh…Red dan Kate silahkan masuk." Yellow mempersilahkan masuk tamunya itu.

"Terima kasih Yellow, tidak usah." kata Kate bijaksana.

Setelah menunggu Silver sampai 3 jam entah apa yang dia lakukan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan.

"Ahaha, kita mau kemana?." tanya Silver muter-muter gaje.

"Aku gak tau, ehh..awas nanti masuk kelubang! Itu tuh ada lubang." Red nunjuk-nunjuk ke lubang yang kayaknya dalem banget. Belum beberapa menit diomongin Silver udah jatuh ke liang kubur *dibunuh* maksudnya jatuh ke lubang.

"Ehh, Silver! Ya jatuh deh tu orang idiot. Gimana nih Kate?." Red pun meratapi nasibnya Silver yang jatuh kelubang. Padahal, tulisannya tuh gede banget! Buta kali yeee?.

"Crystal, kenapa aku di belikan ikan?." ada seorang anak kecil berbaju hijau dengan rambut kayak roti sabit (dibunuh pake sabit) merengek-rengek. (Tau kan siapa? Itu si Emerald)

"Kan kau yang pinta?." Balas seorang cewek berambut biru diikat twin pigtail (Aku gak tau model rambut terlalu banyak) yang bernama Crystal (pakaiannya dari HGSS Chapter! Itu tuh yang mirip pakaiannya si Kotone/Lyra)

BRUUUAKK…ikan jatuh kelubang juga, kasihan nasib si Silver dan si Ikan itu.

"Huwaaa…" Emerald pun menangis.

"Tinggalkan saja Silver, yuk jalan." jawab Kate yang jahat banget ninggalin temennya meskipun dia idiot.

Tiba-tiba Emerald yang tadi nangis datang dan mencubiti Kate, terus memeluknya, menamparnya, pokoknya anak itu gemes sama Kate (apa coba yang harus digemesin sama Kate? Kok bisa ya?).

"Apa-apaan kau ha?." berontak Kate dan melepaskan sesuatu yang ada dibadannya.

"Crystal, Pachirisunya keren dia bisa bicara! Bolehkan aku memeliharanya? Aku janji akan aku kasih makan soalnya Pachirisunya ajaib bisa bicara." pinta Emerald dengan mata berbinar-binar kayak Shincan.

"Boleh, ayo biar aku aja yang bawa, kan Pachirisunya besar. Dan ibu juga bawa rantai untuk mengikatnya." Crystal pun mengikat Kate dan menyeretnya pulang.

"KYAA…apa ini? Red tolong aku! Apa kau dengar?." teriak Kate percuma karena Red sedang bersama Yellow.

"Maap ya Kate, aku ada urusan sama Yellow." jawab Red seada-adanya pada Kate yang malang sekali nasibnya. Itulah hukum karma, Kate tidak peduli sama Silver, Red pun tidak peduli padanya.

"TIDAAAKK…" Kate berteriak untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

* * *

><p>Liburan Ruby.<p>

Tap..tap..tap..krek...Ruby datang menjenguk Ayahnya yang ada di rumah sakit (A/N: Disini, Norman (Ayahnya Ruby) masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan). Ruby sepertinya membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus disebuah kantong berwarna hitam untuk siapakah? Yap anda benar! Bungkusan itu untuk ayahnya. Mari kita tengok-tengok yang dilakukan Ruby.

"Selamat siang Ayah! Apa kabar ayah?." sapanya dengan tebaran senyum yang luas tapi, bagaimana pun juga dia tersenyum tetap aja kayak Sissy boy *dikubur hidup-hidup*.

"Siang, ayah baik kok." balas sapaan yang diberikan anaknya tapi, sepertinya kalo diliat-liat mereka seperti seumuran kayak kakek-kakek *dibakar dan dilempar ke jurang*.

"Ini, aku bawakan sesuatu untuk Ayah! Pasti suka." dengan rasa kepercayaan dirinya dia masih menebar senyum.

"_Apakah isinya buah? Kuharap begitu. _Apa itu?." Norman berkata dalam hati dan berharap isinya adalah buah dan untuk meyakinkannya, ia bertanya kepada Ruby.

"Saya bukakan ya?."

Deg…

"_Ayo! Buah-buah…_" dengan penuh harapan dan mata berbinar-binar untuk mengharapkan buah.

Deg…

"Ini paku, palu, cangkul, papan, paku payung, paku beton, kaca, dan…" Ruby menunjukkan sesuatu yang dibawanya dan langsung dipotong oleh Ayahnya.

"Kau pikir Ayahmu ini kuda lumping? Kau bawakan alat-alat bangunan? Kau mau Ayah memakannya?." teriak Norman gaje.

"Kalo Ayah mau, kenapa tidak?." kata Ruby sepolosnya dan sejujurnya.

"Kau…" geram Norman.

* * *

><p>Liburan Kellyn.<p>

"Kellyn, kau sedang apa di kamar?." tanya Ibu Kellyn dari bawah dan menuju kamar Kellyn.

"Seperti yang Ibu lihat, aku mengerjakan soal-soal 60 tahun yang lalu." jelas Kellyn sedikit ngedumel. Bayangkan saja di mejanya bertumpuk 168 buku. Wah…wah..wah..

"Ini Ibu bawakan 20 buku lagi yang tahun 1935, jadi kamu harus mengerjakan soal 75 tahun yang lalu ya!." senyum Ibunya walaupun gak ada bagusnya *di lempar ke sumur* dengan ceria + cengir-cengir (seneng ya?).

"Apa? Buku yang Ibu kasih 1 minggu yang lalu aja belum selesai! Ibu tambah lagi? Aduh pusing kepalaku." tiba-tiba Kellyn pingsan ditempat yang membuat Ibunya khawatir setengah mati terus disusul oleh Ibunya (?).

* * *

><p>Liburan Diamond dan Wally.<p>

"Wa..Wa..Wally..kau ingin mengajakku kemana?." tanya Diamond merinding karena tiba-tiba dia dibawa kabur waktu makan siang. Ya, orang tuanya sih kagak berani wonk dia setan *ditembak*.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko sialan ini! Kekeke…" cengir Wally (ato mala ketawa?) ala setannya.

"Inikan…" kata-kata Diamond terputus saat melihat sebuah toko yang ditunjuk Wally.

"Hei kau kepala botak sialan! Mana Minigun MG3 terbaru yang ku pesan kemarin?." bentak kasar oleh Wally kepada penjual yang memang botak banget ampe kepalanya bisa buat berkaca! Pokoknya kinclong banget.

"Ini di…di..a..pak…" jawab pak botak itu ketakutan dan mengeluarkan keringat sebakul (hah?).

"Kekeke….ayo pergi Dia! Sekarang kau mau kemana?." ajak Wally yang sedang membawa senjatanya yang baru.

Sampai ditempat yang Diamond inginkan.

"Kau…gila ya? ke tempat makanan manis sialan ini?." Wally terkejut melihat sebuah toko kue, biasa Wally kan suka kue, tapi sejak dia ditabrak truk sambil makan kue, dia gak mau makan kue lagi (Mungkin ini penyebab dia jadi kayak si Setan dari Eyeshield 21 itu... *ditembak Hiruma*).

"Wah…kue….! BRAKK…BUUK..TRAAK.." sergap Diamond yang tiba-tiba masuk ke toko itu dan merampas beberapa kue yang mau dimakan maupun yang belum dimakan sehingga membuat semua ricuh gak karuan sampe-sampe ada yang muter-muter sambil jerit-jerit.

"Kau..orang gila kenapa ada disini! Sembarangan memakan kue kami!." marah seorang Manager toko kue itu yang berusaha menghentikan Diamond. Halhasil, tetap tidak bisa.

Seseorang pun datang menghampiri Wally, sepertinya orang yang menghampiri Wally itu adalah pegawai toko kue itu.

"Mas..mas..itu temen mas?." seorang pegawai toko itu bertanya kepada Wally dengan nada marah (mau nyari mati ya?).

"Enak aja lo ngomong sembarangan! Masa' gue temenan sama orang aneh kayak dia? Lo gak tau ya siapa gue?." Wally membela apa yang dikatakan mas-mas yang ingin nyari mati itu.

"Saya tau kok, maap telah mengganggumu permisi tuan." akhirnya mas itu pun sadar kalo dia ingin nyari mati dengan setan jahanam itu.

"_Si Dia bikin malu aja! Untuk aja aku gak bilang temenan sama Dia._" gumamnya dalam hati dan langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued to chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Sama seperti yang saya lakukan, saya akan membalas review kalian!<p>

**Nara-chan (Dayanara Carisa):** Thanks sudah Review! Review Back!

**Poke-chan (Pokespe-19):** Thanks sudah Review! Review Back!

**Gum-san (GummieRobot1698):** Thanks sudah Review! Ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu pake nama Saki-san dan Gane-chan (Sakigane) segala? Review Back!

* * *

><p>Akhirnya libur ujian nasional juga! Karena liburan ini, gue jadi sempat update fic ini deh... Gue sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, jadi ya... telat update deh... hehe...<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks sudah membaca chapter abal ini...<p>

Review please...

A/N: Menolak keras terhadap flame. Kalo kalian flame fic ini, flame kalian akan terhapus secara otomatis.


	8. Chapter 8: Bagi Rapot

**Maaf telat apdet, maap sekali..., maap ya, maap ya, ma...*ditembak readers*. Oya saya beritahu satu hal lagi, ini adalah the last chapter jadi buat yang ngereview chapter terakhir, terima kasih ya ^^. Maap banget ceritaku garing banget dan gak lucu. Tapi, aku akan berusaha Kita langsung mulai aja yuk!**

**Pokespe milik Hidenori Kusaka, aku hanya pinjam charanya saja entar kubalikin lagi kok! Aku takut dihakimi nantin. Tolong jangan bunuh aku! Aku bukan pencuri kok! Ma... *dibunuh*.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Congratulation!"<strong>

**The last Chapter (8): Ujian Pokedemic, Bagi rapot!**

**Warning:**

**Abal, gaje, OOC (maybe), gak enak dibaca, gak bagus dijual (emank barang), garing kayak roti kegosongan, gak bermutu kayak barang rongsokan, gak ada bagusnya sama sekali, gak ada lucunya, gak ada humornya, banyak banget kesalahannya, dan gak ada mereknya (?).**

**(yang gak suka, gak usah baca, tombol "Back" masih menunggu)**

* * *

><p>Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa bagi murid-murid Pokedemic sekalian. Kenapa? Karena murid sekolah Pokedemic akan menerima hasil belajar mereka yang biasa disebut 'Bagi Rapot'. Tapi, tidak untuk murid yang mengikuti remidial. Karena mereka takut mereka bakal tidak naik kelas! Apalagi mereka selalu gagal dalam mengikuti ujian remedial.<p>

TEEEEETTTTTTTTTT...bel sekolah pun bunyi sekencengnya yang membuat sakit telinga.

"Aduh... apakah aku bakal naik kelas?." kata Lunick gemetaran.

"Red sih enak, dia pasti bakal naik kelas." iri Green.

"Aaahaa..." Red tertawa kecil padahal...*dilempar duluan sebelum ngomong*.

Professor Oak pun mulai memasuki ruang kelas. Keributan yang tadi menyelimuti mereka, sekarang kesunyian menghapus tawa mereka (kejem banget ya?).

"Oke kita akan mengumumkan hasil belajar kalian selama setahun. Juara pertama adalah..." teriak Prof. Oak.

Deg...

Deg...

"LUNICK..." lanjut Prof. Oak yang mulai berteriak.

GUBRAK... Semua orang pingsan. Apalagi Yellow yang selalu berada di peringkat satu langsung pingsan+mimisan. Semua berkata tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya! Ehh... didengarnya, bahkan Professor gak tau apa yang ia bicarakan (?) (Author pun gak percaya). Mari kita simak, apakah memang benar terjadi?.

"Eh... denger dulu! Jangan langsung pingsan gitu! LUNICK JUARA PERTAMA DARI BELAKANG...selamat ya! kamu juara pertama dari belakang." seru Prof. Oak menjawab simple dan plus very happy! Sampe-sampe ngucapin selamat sama Lunick (jahat!).

GUBRAK... Sekali lagi mereka pingsan. Tapi, kali ini Yellow berbangga diri setengah mati! Dia merasa, dia akan mendapat juara pertama lagi.

Setelah berlangsung lama, para murid satu pun selesai bagi rapot. Mari sama-sama liat hasilnya: (satu kelas berjumlah 40 orang)

Yellow di Peringkat Pertama, Red di peringkat 15, Blue di peringkat 17, Green di peringkat 20, Solana di peringkat 25.

* * *

><p>Setelah kita melihat pembagian rapot kelas satu, mari kita liat pembagian rapot kelas 1-B.<p>

"Selamat siang anak...anak...!." seru Daisy yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"SIANG...BU..." jawab murid kelas 1-B dengan semangat. Sepertinya tidak sabar lagi.

"Hari ini kita akan bagi rapot, mari kita umumkan peringkat kesatu *buka buku* err... pe...ringkat...ke satu...Wa...Wa...Wally ." Daisy begetar saat membacakan peringkat kesatu (atau malah takut?).

Semua orang bertepuk dengan senyum yang terpaksa. Ada bertepuk sapai berkeringat, ada yang sampai kencing, ada yang pingsan. Ya, biasa Wally pasti peringkat satu dan ternyata semua nilainya A *tepuk-tangan* hebat...hebat...

Kita liat hasil yang lainnya...

Kate di Peringkat 2 (WOW!), Kellyn di Peringkat 3 (WOW!), Gold di Peringkat 5 (Tumben...), Crystal di Peringkat 15, dan Silver di Peringkat 245 (?)

* * *

><p>Skip langsung pulang<p>

TING...TONG...kok bunyi bel yang biasa dirumah? Kita ganti jadi TEEEEETTTTTTTTTT... dan bel sekolah pun bunyi tanda pulang. Kasihan murid-murid Pokedemic, banyak yang nangis dari pada ketawa. Tapi, ada satu orang yang ketawa! Siapa dia?.

"Ahaha...aku jeniuskan!." kata Silver muter-muter.

"Silver! Nilai jelek kok dibanggakan ?." marah Crystal yang geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Silver.

Dan itulah satu-satunya orang yang berbahagia atas nilainya yang jelek. Dari pada ngurusin ntuh orang gila, mendingan kita kembali aja.

* * *

><p>Setelah semua pulang, Red yang loyo dan takut kena marah ibunya karna nilainya (tenang, yang penting naik –dibunuh-) kini ia nyasar entah kemana. Dan akhirnya ia terbawa ke tempat yang entah apa namanya (?) seperti kumpulan toko musik, seperti Mall, tapi hanya berisi toko musik, dan bunyi musik, tapi bukan diskotik.<p>

"Dii...ma...na...ini...?." tanyanya bingung melihat isi Mall itu.

"Pak, bisa tanya ii..ni...di..mana...?." tanyanya sama satpam yang lagi nagkring didepan pintu bergaya sok cool.

"Apa?." responya kepada Red yang menandakan dia gak budek.

"Bisa tanya dimana ini?." Red langsung _to the point_ pada pak satpam.

"Ulangi aku gak dengar? Kamu ngomong kecil banget." aduh, jadi tadi bukan respon? Karna tu Mall isi musik semua, mungkin gak kedengeran ya.

Red pun melihat ada anak memainkan toa, dan Red pun mempunyai ide. Toa yang dipegang anak itu diambil, lalu anak itu menangis. Batin Red berkata _"Nangis? Nangislah sana! Yang penting dapat toa."_.

"INI DIMANA?." jeritnya keras sampai yang ada disana menoleh.

"Ohh...adek mau diantar ke pertunjukkan? Mari dek." karna gak kedengeran, dia malah salah denger. Kasian banget Red.

Red menepak dahinya dan mencoba bersabar. Red langsung ditarik oleh Satpam itu ke sebuah Konser. Dan konser itu ternyata HAYATO AKABA (dari Eyeshield 21) lagi duet sama Ayu Ting Ting! Wow... bisa gosip nih.

"Woi Akaba! Ngapain kamu?." teriak Red dari bawah panggung yang terkejut melihat Akaba bermain gitar.

"Biasa, saya hanya menyamakan nada yang dinyanyikan." kata Akaba menjawab simple tapi tidak mudah dimengerti.

"Dia membuang Mei-chan dan tiba-tiba langsung main." tiba-tiba Ayu langsung membela apa yang dikatakan Akaba.

"WOI...AWAS LO AKABA GUA POTEL KEPALA LO! LO HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI!." Mei-chan langsung angkat bicara dan marah-marah sama Akaba karna melempar dia ke tong sampah.

"_Hah, gak beres banget. Tapi, aku masih bertanya dimana ini? Aku takut, nanti aku kesasar, terus diculik, terus minta tebusan, terus gak ada uang, terus aku dibunuh, terus orang tuaku dibunuh, terus rumah ku dibakar, terus mereka mencuri barang rumah, terus aku mati dan gentayangan, dan...dan...waaa..._(mikirnya jauh amat)._" _batin Red dalam hati.

"Pulang ah, aku takut disini. Pulang ah!." katanya takut dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Karna Red orangnya penakut (kan OOC), dia ingin mencoba dirinya pulang ke alam atau habitatnya (?). Saat dalam perjalanan pulang kehabitatnya, ia malah kebawa arus orang mudik (?) eh...maksudnya arus manusia yang menyambar masuk kedalam Mall musik (sebut aja Mall musik). Setelah satu jam nyempel disela badan yang lebih besar darinya, dia malah kedorong masuk ke bak sampah. Ya sudah, diangkut deh tu bak sampah =,=" . Sudah itu kebawa ke tumpukan gunung-gunung indah yang terbuat dari sampah-sampah.<p>

"WAAHH...AKU DIMANA LAGI NIH?." teriaknya terkejut seolah ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya tapi ia harus percaya!. Dengan baju kumal bau bak pengemis itu merangkak gak kuat dengan apa yang di deritanya.

"Aduh... duduk dulu ah! Capek nih." katanya sembari duduk dipinggiran jalan persis kayak pengemis sungguhan. Bedanya Red pake baju sekolah kayak pengemis modern gitu.

"Waa...selamatkan diri kalian! Waa...tolong!...pak tolong lepaskan saya!." teriak pengemis yang dipinggir jalan yang sedang lari tergopoh-gopoh untuk menghindari serangan.

"Nak...cepat lari! Ada Pol PP... selamatkan dirimu nak! Kita harus mempertahankan diri kita meskipun...DGUAARR..." bom RPG tiba-tiba datang dari arah mobil Polisi. Ternyata serangan Pol PP sekarang modern! Pake bom RPG kayak perang.

TUINGG...DGUARR...

"Selamatkan dirimu nak!..." kata pengemis tua itu dan setelah itu dia tergeletak tak berdaya (mati ya? -dibom-).

TUINGG...DGUARR... suara bom RPG kembali terdengar persis kayak lagi perang dulu. Mungkin ini perang juga tapi untuk perang antar pengemis dan Pol PP.

"HIEE... Kenapa jadi gini? Lari..." Red pun lari tapi sayang, dia ketahuan oleh Pol PP dan petugas Pol PP segera menangkap Red tapi, Red berlari dengan kecepatan layaknya Moto GP. Dan petugas Pol PP menembak bom RPG pada Red. Eitss... gak kena tapi, tu petugas Pol PP gak nyerah dan akhirnya petugas Pol PP berhasil menjatuhkan Red dan...Touch Down...!(Kok jadi Eyeshield 21 ya?) Red tertangkap juga.

Didekat mereka ada 3 anak gadis bernama Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, dan Hayate Yagami (mereka dari anime Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha). Bom RPG yang terlanjur ditembak itu mengarah ke mereka bertiga. DGUARR... Tu 3 gadis tadi akhirnya meledak berkeping-keping kayak abu tinggal ditiup melayang deh (?).

"Innalillahi wa innalilahi rojiunn..." kata mereka bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah perjuangan petugas Pol PP mendapatkan Red, Red dibawa ke kantor Polisi untuk minta penjelasan.<p>

"Bener pak! Suer tekewer-kewer saya bukan pengemis!." Red bersumpah dihadapan pak Polisi.

"Gua kagak percaya! Mana buktinya!." teriak Pak Polisi itu sambil menghentakkan tangannya diatas meja.

"Galak banget! Telpon aja ibuku! Nih aku telpon ya." Red langsung dengan kecepatan 4,2 detiknya memencet tombol yang ada dihpnya.

TUUT...TUUT...TUUT...

"Halo ibu..." kata Red

" Ada apa Red?" balas ibunya lewat telepon

" Ibu aku disangka pengemis! Aku takut bu..."

"Cup cup cup... tenang ya!. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kan? Oke ibu mau terkejut dulu. APAA?"

" Ibu segera kesini ya!"

" Baiklah, ibu akan kesana. Tunggu disitu ya..."

TIIT... Red langsung mematikan hpnya karna dia SayPul (Sayang Pulsa) banget. Ya, biasa baru aja kemaren ngisi pulsa 5 ribu.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa hari menunggu (?) akhirnya ibunya pun datang. Eh...taunya bukan ibu Red, malahan ibu Nun*n yang ditangkap. Red masih menunggu, setelah setahun berlalu ibunya pun datang (?).<p>

"Ibu lama bener datang!." marah Red kepada ibunya itu.

"Baiklah kita langsung ke _Point_nya aja. Apa benar anak ibu pengemis?." tanya pak Polisi itu penasaran.

"ENAK AJA! SEMBARANGAN SAJA KAMU NGOMONG! YA BUKANLAH!." bentak ibu Red dengan mengangkat kakinya diatas meja pak Polisi itu.

"Ba...ba...iklah kalo begitu! Maafkan saya. Klo begitu kalian boleh pulang." Pak Polisi mempersilahkan pulang mereka. Dan diperjalanan pulang bersama ibunya, Red melamun dan ternyata ia kesasar lagi -_-". Sungguh malang nasibmu Red...

"Dimana ini...? A...ku...kesa...sar lagi...! TIDAAAKKK..." Jeritnya sampai menggelegar dunia.

* * *

><p>Disisi lain...<p>

"Ayo Red, kita sudah pulang! Masuk yuk..." ibu Red menarik Red karna dia melihat dari tadi dia melamun dan mempersilahkan masuk putranya itu. "Gimana nilai mu? Bagus gak..." tanya ibu Red dengan senyum menawannya itu.

"Piiiikaaaaa..." tak sadar, ternyata selama perjalanan yang dibawanya itu adalah PIKACHU...

"Red...kenapa kamu berubah menjadi Pikachu...waaa...Red...!." ibunya menangis lebay, air matanya keluar kayak air mancur. Tapi, Pikachunya malah asik makan kecap! Aduh...aduh...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, saya akan membalas review-review kalian!<p>

**QL-san (Quiet Librarian): **Thanks udah review!

**Poke-chan (Pokespe-19):**Blue memang bener-bener sial pas liburan... Thanks udah review!

**Nara-chan (Hoshina Naara Akiyama):**Thanks udah review!

**Red-san (Red BloodRiver):** Memang bener, si Anon lah yang nelen Robert... Thanks udah review!

* * *

><p>Terima kasih udah membaca fic ini!<p>

_Tertanda,_

_Toni07  
><em>

_(Calon Presiden Indonesia *dilempar gayung*)_

* * *

><p>AN: Review please!


End file.
